Get Ready For The Real World
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: When Harry goes back to the Dursely's after his fifth year, he meet's some new people. They help him get over Sirius' death, and introduces him to the real world. Sex, drug's, secert allinece's, gang's, street fight's, and rock 'n' roll! It turn's out tha
1. 1: The Summer Begin

**Title: Get Ready For The Real World**

**Summary: When Harry goes back to the Dursely's after his fifth year, he meet's some new people. They help him get over Sirius' death, and introduces him to the real world. Sex, drug's, secert allinece's, gang's, street fight's, and rock 'n' roll! It turn's out that the new people can do magic too! But they've never been invited to a school to learn their power's or spell's! This is going to be a long and fun summer! **

**My own character's: Shadow, Flame, Adel, Panther, Wolf, Charlie, Mikey, Crow, Flames Vurtue, Stag, Bear, Dove, Flame eye's and more! **

**A/N: Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's that might be here! Flames are allowed! I would love to know what you all think is wrong with my story! This is taking place in Harry's fifth year, BUT the abuse from the Dursely's will be worse, and everything else will be turned around too! **

**"Talking" **

**'Thoughts' **

_**Writing **_

**111111111**

**Chapter one: The Summer Begin's**

The car pulled up to the Dursely's drive way. "Now listen boy! I won't have you doing any funny business this summer!" Vernon barked as he turned off the engine and glared at Harry. "Yes Unlce Vernon" Harry muttered staring out the car window. "Come boy!" Vernon hissed getting out of the new company car. Harry got out of the car and went to the trunk. Vernon stalked into the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

Harry started to get his trunk out of the car, when Hedwig's empty cage rolled out and down the drive way. Harry hurriedly shut the trunk and turned around. He froze in his place. At the end of the drive way, four people were looking at Hedwig's empty cage. "You guy's are so stupid" a girl huffed picking the cage up. "Hey! That was mean sis!" a guy whined. The girl and guy both have shoulder length black hair with green streak's, tanned skin, wearing baggy pants and converse. The girl's wearing a green binki top, and has green eye's.

The guy's wearing a button up silver shirt and has voilet colored eye's. "It is true. We are pretty stupid" another guy said smiling. This guy has blonde chin length hair, white skin, brown eye's, wearing army short's, black beater and converse also. "Jeez we all need help" another girl said sighing. This girl has elbow length brown hair, black hair, brown skin, wearing a red bikni top, red and black trpp pant's, and flame converse.

"Adel shut up!" the first girl huffed. "Shadow calm down! Beside's Adel is right" the first guy laughed. Harry slowly walked toward's them. "Charlie your such dork" the second guy sighed out. "Mikey! Your so mean!" Charlie whined pouting. "Umm... excuse me?" Harry asked unsure. "Oh! Hello there!" Charlie said smiling. "Is this is your owl's cage?" Shadow asked handing Harry the cage. "Yes thank you" Harry said softly. "Oh! How rude of us! Hi I'm Mikey! This is Charlie, Shadow, and Adel" Mikey said introducing them.

"Hello, I'm Harry" Harry said smiling. "Look's more like a raven" Shadow whispered to Adel. "Hey your right!" Adel agreed after taking a close look at Harry. "Excuse me?" Harry asked confused. "Sorry, it's just that you look like a person who would have the nickname Raven" Shadow explained calmly. "Oh really?" Harry asked surprised. "Yea... don't tell me you don't have a nickname" Mikey said in disbeilf. "No acutally I don't" Harry sighed out shaking his head.

"Well now you do!" Charlie said brightly. "Boy! Get in here!" Vernon barked from the doorway. "Sorry I have to go" Harry said sadly. "Don't worry about it. We can hang out later" Adel said reasurringly. "I don't know. My Uncle doesn't like me around other people" Harry said shurrging. "Well he doesn't have to know" Shadow said smiling. "Huh? What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. "Sneak out, duh" Charlie said, shurrging.

"Boy!" Vernon yelled angrily. "Don't worry about it. We'll come pick you up tonight" Shadow said they left, all waving. Harry hurriedly got his trunk and dragged it inside the house. "Freak! What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Vernon bellowed once Harry shut the door. "Hedwig's cage rolled down the drive way. Those people picked it up and I was saying thank you" Harry said only telling half the truth.

"Either way boy, you know the punishment for making me wait" Vernon hissed grabbing Harry's hair and dragging him up to his room. For the next four hour's Harry was beaten, raped, and gotten several of his bones broken.

**---------------------------------- 10: 30 p.m. -------------------------------------**

Harry was laying on his stomache when he heard a knock from his window. "Who's there?" Harry asjed softly so he wouldn't wake the Dursely's. Harry's window slid open and Shadow's head poked in. "Hiya! Ready to go?" she asked slipping into the room soundlessly. Harry stared at her in awe. "How did you?" he asked shocked. "You have a tree infront of your window, I climbed it" Shadow explained sitting next to Harry. Harry's eye's widen when she lifted his shirt. "Who sis this to you?" Shadow asked coldly. Harry flinched at her tone.

"No one... I-I tripped and fell" Harry studdered out thrying ot make a good lie. "Right, hold still for a moment" Shadow said going over to the window. "Charlie! Mikey! Get your asses up here!" she whispered loudly. After a few moment's Shadow stepped back from the window, letting Mikey and Charlie crawl into the room. "Merlin! It look's like some played 'scratch post' with him!" Charlie muttered as he sat next to Harry. "Here" Mikey said handing Harry a joint. "What is this?" Harry asked putting the joint between his lip's. "It's called a joint. It's weed rolled up in paper. Don;t worry it'll help with the pain" Shadow soothed Harry as Mikey lit it. Harry coughed and his eye's watered.

Instantly he felt the pain dull into a small throbing. "This is bad" Charlie muttered owly. "Hey what's taking so long?" Adel huffed her head poking in the room. "Well be down in a mintue, Adel. Don't worry" Shadow sadi as Adel nodded and left. "Can you heal him?" Mikey asked taking a hit off the joint. "Yea I can heal him. But what about him finding out?" Charlie asked unsure. "Don't worry about it. He's one of us too" Shadow whispered softly stroking Harry's hair.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked tiredly. Shadow leaned into Harry's ear. "Just sleep little one. All will be explained then" she whispered causing Harry to fall sleep. "Are you sure he's oe of us?" Mikey asked seriously. "Yes, you know I would never say otherwise" Shadow said standing up. Charlie held his hand's above Harry's lower back. "Just heal the broken bone's brother. Not the cut's or brusies" Shadow ordered sternly. "Right, got it" Charlie muttered.

After a moment Charlie's hand's started to glow a forest green. You could hear the bone's pop back into place. "Finished" he sighed out after a moment. "Let's go then" Mikey grumbled putting the joint between his lip's and slowly shemied out the window. "You two go ahead. I need to do something relly quick" Shadow said taking a blank piece of paper from her back pocket and a pen from her hair. "Alright, but we only have two minute's" Charlie warned as he dived through the window.

"Don't worry little one. You'll alway's be able to find us when you need too" Shadow whispered scribbling on the paper and put it under Harry's pillow. "Goodnight little one" she whispered before diving out the window, just like Charlie did. Harry shifted in his sleep, then let out a content sigh.

**-------------------------------------------------6: 00 a.m.-------------------------------------------------**

Vernon's and Petunia's alram clock went off waking Harry up. "How did I?" he whispered slowly sitting up. "My bone's! There healed!" Harry whispered shocked. Harry moved his hand and felt the paper under his pillow. "What's this? A note?" he asked readint it.

_**'Raven, **_

_**  
As I said last night everything will be explained now.'**_

"So it wasn't a dream! They were here last night!" Harry whispered happily. He went back to reading the note.

_**'As I'm sure you figured out by now, your bone's are mended. Charlie healed them last night.' **_

"Charlie? How did he heal me?" Harry asked himself softly shocked.

_**'Yes Raven, Charlie healed you. Now what I'm about to tell you, you must keep this a secert. If you can not do that then do not read on.' **_

"Keep a secert? If I did tell, who the hel would believe me?"Harry asked snortng. Harry stilled when he heard Vernon grunt and the bed groan being freed from his weight. Harry relaxed when he heard the bathroom door shut and lock.

_**'Raven, Harry. Adel, Charlie, Mikey and myself are like you in a way. We can do magic' **_

"What? So that's how Charlie healed me!" Harry said exicedently.

_**'But at the same time Raven, were not like you at all. Our kind of magic isn't the kind a school can teach you. You have to learn it yourself. We don't use wand's like you do.' **_

"Wandless then?" Harry breathed out shocked.

_**'Yes Raven, wandless. But our kind of magic had been forgotten. Wandless magic, elemental magic, soul magic and even heart magic. I know you've never heard os these magic's before. To tell you the truth, I'd be surprised if you did.'**_

"Damn straight I don't know those kind's of magic" Harry muttered confused. He could hear the water running for the shower.

_**'Raven, I can understand if you don;t want to see any of us again. But if you do then we'll be here at 10 o'clock tonight. **_

_**Untill tonight Raven dear, **_

_**Shadow'**_

"But how would they know?" Harry asked when he spotted a P.S. at the bottom of the note.

_**'P.S. **_

_**Don't worry, we'll know. Also if you wish we can help you learn our magic Raven. '**_

"Really?! That's be great!" Harry sqeualed as the water in the bathroo turned off and Vernon grunted while un-doing the lock's on Harry's door. Harry hurriedly layed down on his stomache and out the note under his pillow. Vernon smriked when he saw Harry. "Get up boy! You have chores to do!" he barked out leaving the door unlocked. Harry slowly sat up and got out of bed. '10 o'clock huh?' he asked himself staring out the window. The sun had risen twenty minute's ago.

Harry went downstair's and cooked breakfast. Being carefull to act like his arm, leg and rib were still broken. Petunia and Dudely came down once Harry had set the table and finished up the bacon. "Get cleaning! I can handle out food from here!" Petunia hissed in disgust as Harry started to wash the dishes. For the rest of the day, Harry cleaned the house; made dinner, and then got locked into his room.

arry went through his trunk, trying to find some clothes that didn't look like rag's. "Have any luck?" a voice asked behind Harry. Harry whriled around to see Charlie sitting on his desk smoking a Newport. "How do you guy's keep on getting in here?" Harry asked after relaxing. "...tree remember?" Charlie asked hopping off the desk and going over to Harry's trunk. "This is what their teachig you? Load of bull" Charlie said looking at Harry's school book's. "Really? Why is it bull?" Harry asked confused,.

"Because! These spell's and charm's are so weak!" Charlie huffed standing up. "You have no good clothes hun" he said frowning. "Yea I know. All my clothes are hand-me down's from my cousin" Harry said blushing embarassed. Charlie sighed while shaking his head. "Good thing Shadow thought ahead" he said going over to the window. "Hey! Pass up the clothes would ya?" Charlie hissed hanging half way out the window. Charlie grunted as he pushed himself back into the room, while Mieky climbed through the window. "Here, you look like the same size as Shadow and Adel" Mikey said handing Harry a pair of tripp pant's and a tight black shirt.

"Not bad, we can get Adel to fix your eyesight and Shadow to do your hair" Charlie said circling Harry. "Let's go, three minute's" Mikey said looking at Harry's alarm clock, it read 10:24. "Raven let me see your hand" Charlie said as Harry showed his hand. Charlie took Harry's palm and cut it letting the blood fall on the floor. "What are you doing?" Harry asked confused, but compelty relaxed. "You have watchdog's keeping an eye on you. This will allow us to take you out of the house and not alert them that your gone" Mikey explained as Charlie healed Harry's hand.

"Let's go, we need to hurry" Charlie said as Mikey shimmed out the window. "How do I get out of here?" Harry asked unsure. "Just crawl out the window and jump on the brabch. It's only about five feet down. Then hang from the branch and drop. Shadow will caught you" Charlie explained as Harry cralwed out the window and did as he was instruted. Before Harry could touch the ground, Shadow appeared under him and caught him were he was in her back.

Ready for the real world?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him. "More ready then you think" Harry said smiling. "Hold on tight" Adel said beside him as they ran. Everything was a blur as they ran . "How can you run so fast?" Harry yelled as they stopped. "Sorry" he muttered. "Don't worry about it" Adel said smiling. Harry looked around shocked. They were in the park twenty block's away from the Dursely's. "Alright let's fix that eyesight of your's" Shadow said setting Harry down on the bench.

"Adel, baby! Do your stuff!" Mikey said in a gay voice snapping his finger's. "Oh yea baby! Command me like that!" Adel said a prepy voice while standing infront of Harry. Harry and Charlie laughed as Adel covered Harry's eye's with ehr hand. "Just relax okay?" she said as Harry nodded. Adel's hand glowed red while Harry's eye's began to tingle.

**111111111**

**Shadow: **So how did you all like it?? Good, bad, okay?? Let me know what you think!! R&R Flame's are allowed!!


	2. 2: Eye sight fixed and meeting

**Title: Get Ready For The Real World**

**Summary: When Harry goes back to the Dursely's after his fifth year, he meet's some new people. They help him get over Sirius' death, and introduces him to the real world. Sex, drug's, secert allinece's, gang's, street fight's, and rock 'n' roll! It turn's out that the new people can do magic too! But they've never been invited to a school to learn their power's or spell's! This is going to be a long and fun summer! **

**My own character's: Shadow, Flame, Adel, Panther, Wolf, Charlie, Mikey, Crow, Flames Vurtue, Stag, Bear, Dove, Flame eye's and more! **

**A/N: Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's that might be here! Flames are allowed! I would love to know what you all think is wrong with my story! This is taking place in Harry's fifth year, BUT the abuse from the Dursely's will be worse, and everything else will be turned around too! **

**"Talking" **

**'Thoughts' **

_**Writing **_

_**22222 22**_

**Chapter two: Eye sight's fixed and meeting!**

"Are my eye's supossed to tingle?" Harry asked smiling. "Yes, since you eye sight is so bad. If you only had a little bit of near sighted then you would only feel a prick. But since your basically blind without your glasses I have to compeltely heal all the network's to your eye's; so yea" Adel explained uncovering Harry's eye's. Shadow took Harry's glasses off and he opened his eye's. "Wow! This is amazing!" Harry breathed out. Harry could see everything clear as day.

"Now for that hair!" Shadow said grinning. "W-wait!" Harry yelped as Shadow pulled out a pair of siccor's out of her pocket. "Don't worry! I cut hair all the time!" Shadow said smiling. "Hold him!" Mikey yelled as he and Charlie tackled Harry to the ground and held him there. Shadow sat on Harry's chest. "Now just hold still sweety!" she said taking Harry's hair and cutting it. "Try the back! That would look good!" Adel said filing her nail's. After a moment Shadow got up off Harry and nodded.

"Not bad" Charlie said smiling. Harry reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Here" Shadow said picking up a leaf and it changed into a hand mirror. Harry looked and gasped at his reflection. His hair was eye length and tammed. "Now let's go meet everyone else!" Mikey cheered happily. "Everyone else?" Harry asked a bot scared. "Don't worry sweety" Adel cooed helping him up. "Now Harry, there's something else we need to tell you" Shadow said seriously. "Really? What is it?" Harry asked holding Shadow's hand. "Were in a gang" Charlie said casually. "A gang?" Harry asked surprised. "Yea, Shadow here is the leader. Charlie is ther healer, Adel's the look out -trust me it's harder than it sound's- and I'm the tough guy" Mikey explained.

"And after tonight, you'll be our baby" Shadow said confusing Harry. "Baby?" he asked confused. "Yes, since yuor new the gang is going to baby you. But since Shadow has taken you under her wing" Adel explained as they walked toward's a feild. "Huh? What do you mean?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side. "the last person Shadow took someone under her wing they ended up to be one of the best fighter's around. No one could beat her... except Shadow" Charlie explained quitely.

"Who was she?" Harry asked lowly. "...my ex-lover Flame Eye's" Shadow said emotionlessly. "Flame Eye's?" Harry asked shocked. "That was her gang name her real name is Amanda" Adel said sadly. They walked through the feild and up to a large group of people. "Look dead people!" Mikey yelled out laughter in his voice. "Mikey! Hey dude what's up?" a guy with red hair, red eye's, red shirt, black pant's and tennis shoe's asked while smoking a blunt. "Nuttin' Flame" Mikey said taking the blunt.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Shadow yelled as Adel clapped her hand's. "Everyone, this is Harry. But call him Raven" Shadow said as Raven (Harry) waved. "Hiya! I'm Crow!" a girl with black hair, black eye's, grey shirt, plaid skirt and black high heel's on. "I'm Panther, this is Stag, Wolf and Veela" a guy -Panther- with brown hair, blue eye's, wearing a button up green shirt, black pant's, and converse. Stag waved, he has blonde hair, yellow eye's, wearing a yellow shirt, white pant's and combat boot's.

Wolf yawned as she scratched her stomache. Wolf has grey hair, grey eye's, wearing a grey dress to her knee's and a pair of grey high heel's. Veela smiled as he hugged Charlie. Veela has blonde hair, blue sparkling eye's, wearing a blue t-shirt, black short's and black converse. A young girl bounced up to Harry and hugged him. "Hiya! I'm Bear! Charlie's and Shadow's little cousin" Bear said laughing. Bear has brown hair, brown eye's, wearing a red sundress to her knee's and red flip flop's. Harry looked at Shadow confused.

"Don't ask, her older brother -Dove- asked me to keep an eye on her. That's why she's here" Shadow explained looking around. "So what's tonight mission?" Stag asked seriously. "Nothing for now, but we have a few thing's to go over" Shadow said sternly caughting everyone's attention. "What is it mom? Wolf asked as everyone sat somewhere near Shadow. Flame started to pass out bottles and some joint's. "Sit by me Raven!" Veela squealed dragging Ravem over to Flame and Mikey.

"Raven" Flame said curtly nodding his head. "Hey Flame" Raven said smiling as Mikey handed him a Newport. "Now there are a few thing's we need to go over. First being, we need to stop having sex in the car's that we hajack! Last time the cop's almost got us because Panther couldn't keep it in his pant's" Shadow huffed garling at Panther. "Hey me and Veela have werid urges and werid time's" Panter defended holding his hand's up defencely.

"Alright, secondly that damn gang called Flame's Vuture challengened us again" Shadow said rolling her eye's. "You mean they still haven't learned?!" Flame yelled angrily. "They need their asses kicked again!" Bear sneered angrily. "Language Bear" Adel scorned. "What are they all talking about?" Raven asked confused. "Well you see Flame's Vuture is another gang. They keep on running thier mouth's about taking our truff and keep on chalenging us to fight's. Their leader is Flame Eye's" Veela explained sadly.

"But you've already fought them?" Raven asked smiling. "We fought them alright and won too" Mikey growled out gupling down some vodka. "We've won all the fight's against them" Wolf said calmly scooting over toward's them. "How long have you been fighting them?" Raven asked curiously. "Too long" Flame sighed tiredly. "Need a lite?" Veela asked smiling. "Huh? Oh! Yes please" Raven said taking the bic from Veela and liting his Newport. "Settle down!" Shadow bellowed over everyone else's bickering.

"It's time we've settled this!" Crow yelled angrily. "Girl! Will you be quite!" Charlie hissed his eye's a dark purple. "I agree that we need to end this. But what we first need to do is look after our youngling" Shadow said softly. At this Raen chocked on the smoke that was going through his lung's, causing him to hack. "Ravy!" Stag yelled worriedly as Panther patted Raven back. "We need to teach Raven our way's... and how to use his power's instead of wasting them" Shadow said the last part lowly. "You mean?" Bear breathed out.

"Yes... he's one of us" Adel said as Shadow yawned. "Let's call it a night. We'll meet up at my house tommorrow night at ten, like usual" Shadow said tiredly. "Don't worry dear, me and Charlie will come get you" Veela whispered to Raven before he could say anything. "Okay then" he said hugging Veela and Wolf. "Raven" Flame said tapping his shoulder. "Yes Flame?" Raven said nicely. Flame leaned over and kissed Raven's forehead. "Welcome to the family" he said walking off. "See you tommorrow!" Bear giggled waving as she ran after Wolf. "Goodbye Raven, dear" Crow said warmily kissing his cheek. "We'll all see you tommorrow" Panther said as he adn Stag hugged Raven.

"Let's go dear" Charlie said holding Adel's hand. "It's late and you meed your rest" Adel cooed softly. "I'll take him back" Shadoe offered standing next to Mikey. "You sure?" Mikey asked worriedly. "Don't worry! No one can beat me" Shadow reasurred as she grabbed Raven's hand and dragged him away. "I'll see you all at home!" she called over her shoulder as they disappeared from sight. "So? How did you like everyone?" Shadow asked as they walked into the park.

"I liked them! They were all really nice" Raven said happily. "I'm glad. No listen dear, tommorrow I'll send Mikey to get you. I need Veela to do something for me" Shadow said seriously. "really? Like what?" Raven asked confused. "...tommorrow night were fighting Flame's Vuture. I don't think your ready for this yet" Shadow sighed out as they passed Mrs. Figg's house. "But I am!" Raven whined. "We'll see. If you fight then you'll have to use a weapon. I think a knife would suit you" Shadow said calmly.

"What are you going to use?" Raven asked confused. "Mu fist's and magic. You forget dear, I don't have to use a wand" Shadow said as they stood infront of the Dursely's house. Raven looked at the tree unsure. "Do you need a boast?" Shadow said coyly. "Yes please" Raven muttered blushing embarassed. Shadow kissed Raven's cheek and then waved her hand. Raven floated up to his window and into his room. He then stuck his head out of the window. "Get some sleep dear. You'll nees it" Shadow said softly as she smiled ans walked away.

Raven shut his window and looked at his alarm clock. "Only two? I thought it would be at least four" he yawned out changing into his too large p.j.'s and slippin gunder his cover's. "Flame's Vuture huh?" he whisered falling asleep. Meanwhile Shadow was still infront of the Dursely's house, but glaring at the lamp post. "I know your there" she hissed out. After a few moment's a girl with black hair, blue eye's, wearing a green dress and green heel's walked out from behind the post. "What are you doing here? Hmm, Flame Eye's?" Shadow taunted out.

The girl frowned. "You know that isn't my name anymore" she said angrily. "Oh that's right. Your Flame's Vuture now aren't you?" Shadow asked boredly. "Wha are you doing with that boy?" Flame's Vuture asked her eye's narowing, "Why should you care? We're done remember?" Shadow asked walking away from Flame's Vuture. "Don't turn your back on me!" Flame's Vuture hissed thrusting her hand out. Flame's came from her hand and raced toward's Shadow. Shadow calmly turned around and stared at the flame's.

The flame's stopped suddenly infront of her, twisting around her bosy. "Don't you **dare** forget girl" Shadow hissed out the flame's growing and turning black. "I was the one who made you. Without me, you'd still be a pathic little irl who doesn't know how to control her power's. I made you **Flame Eye's**! I can break you" Shadow growled out darkly. Flame's Vuture steped back in fear. "We'll be fighting tommorrow night girl. And don't think I'll hold ack this time. It's time we've ended this" Shadow hissed as the flame's shot out at Flame's Vuture.

The flame's surrounded her as she dropped to the ground whimpering. "Get out of my sight. Your pathic, alway's have been. Oh and before I forget" Shadow said thoughtfully as she walked over to Flame's Vuture. "Don't touch Raven, he's under my wing now" she hissd in her ear then kissed her forcefuly. Shadow pulled away and got up. "If I fing out you even looked at my youngly the wrong way, I will kill you" Shadow added as an after thought as she walked away. The flame's disappeared leaving no trace they were even there. "What's so special about you?" Flame's Vuture sneered at Raven's window then left. After a few moment's a small 'pop' could be heard. "Damn tea!" a deep voice grumbled.

-------------------------------------------6:00 a.m.-------------------------------------------

Yet again Vernon's and Petunia's alarm clock woke up Harry. "...last night was fun" Harry whispered to himself happily. After a moment Vernon grunted while getting out of bed and went into the bathroom. The door locked and the water to the shower could be heard running. Harry sat up and streched. A soft knock from the window surprised Harry. Harry walked over to his window and opened it, only to show Mikey. "Mikey! What are you doing here?!" Harry whispered out shocked stepping aside. Mikey crawled inside the room and sat on Harry's desk.

"There's been a... acciedent" Mikey started off slowly. "What?! What kind of acciedent?! Were any of the other;s hurt?! Are they okay?!" Harry rambled truely concered. "No nothing like that! Were all okay, really! We need ro get you out of here. Voldie has your blood, which mean's the fake 'wards' that have been protecting you are now void" Mikey explained hopping off the desk. "What? But why didn't Dumbledore tell me?!" Harry squeaked out grabbing all his stuff and putting it in his trunk. Hedwig hooted softly as Mikey opened her cage. "Would you like to follow us or go flying?" Mikey asked softly. Hedwig flew out the window, disappearing from sight.

"where are you taking me?" Harry asked unsure as he lifted his turnk onto the desk. Mikey waved his hand shirking the trunk, slong with Hedwig's cage. "You gonna change or go in your rag's?" he asked smiling. "Well I onlt have the clothes from yesterday tha fit" Harry muttered as they heard Petunia go downstair's. "Remember the gym bag? There's another pair of clothes in it" Mikey explained as the gym bag floated over to them. Harry hurriedly got the clothes out and changed into them. "...a pair of leather pant's and a dress?!" Harry gasped out groaning. "It look's good on you! Green os diffently your color!" Mikey ressured as they heard the shower turn off.

"We better hurry it up!" Harry warned in a panicled voice. Mikey stuffed the shrunked thing's into his pocket and climbed out the window. Harry did the same and closed his window right before Vernon threw his door opened. "Drop Harry! I got you!" Mikey whispered loudly as Harry hung from the branch. "Okay, I trust you" Harry said lowly as he let go of the branch and let himself fall. Mikey caught Harry bridal style and started to run. "Your watchdog's are following!" he hissed lowly. "Just run like you did last night!" Harry hissed back as he held onto Mikey's shirt tightly. "I can't! That would exposed us!" Mikey hissed as he jumped over a low wall and took a short cut in a dark alley way.

They heard feet running after them, but passed the short out. "Hold on tight! Shadow gave me a little of her blood before I left, so I can get us there quicker" Mikey warned as he slowly walked back into the wall and they melted into it perectly.

_**22222 22**_

**_Shadow: _**Hi everyone! Chapter two up! I only have a little bit of chapter three typed up so bare with me! R&R! Flame's are aollowed! Tell me what you think and if you have question's! I'll answer them the best I can!!


	3. 3: Welcome, fighting and meet the family

**Title: Get Ready For The Real World**

**Summary: When Harry goes back to the Dursely's after his fifth year, he meet's some new people. They help him get over Sirius' death, and introduces him to the real world. Sex, drug's, secert allinece's, gang's, street fight's, and rock 'n' roll! It turn's out that the new people can do magic too! But they've never been invited to a school to learn their power's or spell's! This is going to be a long and fun summer! **

**My own character's: Shadow, Flame, Adel, Panther, Wolf, Charlie, Mikey, Crow, Flames Vurtue (to Shadow and the other's they call her Flame Eye's), Stag, Bear, Dove, and more! **

**A/N: Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's that might be here! Flames are allowed! I would love to know what you all think is wrong with my story! This is taking place in Harry's fifth year, BUT the abuse from the Dursely's will be worse, and everything else will be turned around too! **

**A/N: This chapter is going to be longer than any chapter so far, filled with more violene, blood and action too! I hope you like it!! OH! And here's a warning! With chapter four I'm going to skip ahead to Stepmber 1st okay? You get to find out what happened over the summer in flashback's, and just regular talking! Have fun and enjoy! R&R flame's are allowed!!**

**"Talking" **

**'Thoughts' **

_**Writing **_

_**3333333**_

_**Recap: **_

"We better hurry it up!" Harry warned in a panicked voice. Mikey stuffed the shrunked thing's into his pocket and climbed out the window. Harry did the same and closed his window right before Vernon threw his door opened. "Drop Harry! I got you!" Mikey whispered loudly as Harry hung from the branch. "Okay, I trust you" Harry said lowly as he let go of the branch and let himself fall. Mikey caught Harry bridal style and started to run. "Your watchdog's are following!" he hissed lowly. "Just run like you did last night!" Harry hissed back as he held onto Mikey's shirt tightly. "I can't! That would exposed us!" Mikey hissed as he jumped over a low wall and took a short cut into a dark alley way.

They heard feet running after them, but passed the short cut. "Hold on tight! Shadow gave me a little of her blood before I left, so I can get us there quicker" Mikey warned as he slowly walked back into the wall and they melted into it perectly.

**Chapter three: Welcome, Fighting, meet the family!**

Mikey and Harry stepped out of the wall and into a beatiful living room. All the wood in the room was oak, four leather couch's, a fireplace, two wall's were covered with book's, the wall's were a pale cream color, a large black big screen T.V., a large stero with surround sound, the carpet was a pale cream also. There were picture's all over the room also. "Welcome to our home Raven" Charlie said brightly as he walked into the room. "Charlie!" Harry cheered as he jumped into Charlie's open arm's. "It's good to see you too!" Charlie laughed out as Adel and Shadow walked into the living room.

"Raven! You made it!" Adel sqeualed hugging Charlie and Raven to her. "Let him breathe, his face is turning blue" Shadow laughed out as Adel quickly let go. "Well Raven, we have a propsel for you" Shadow said seriously as she went to one of the leather couch's and sat down, everyone followed suit. Charlie sat next to Shadow, as Adel and Mikey sandwiched Raven between them. "Now Raven, as Mikey told you. You are now no longer safe with you Anut or Uncle" Shadow started leaning back into the sofa.

"Mikey told me that. But I don't understand it" Raven said confused as he leaned on Adel. "Raven, there were never really any ward's around your house at all. That's what we mean" Charlie explained calmly. "No ward's at all? But how can that be?" Raven asked panicing. "Calm down sweety" Mikey mummered rubbing small circle's on Raven's back. "Dumbledore lied to you, once again. There were never any ward's around your Aunt's home. Trust me, I would know if there were" Shadow said snorting.

"Eh?" Raven asked confused. "...I guess we'll have to really introduce ourselves huh?" Charlie laughed out nervously. "Yea, you might wanna" Raven hissed his eye's narrowing. "Please don't be mad! We just never thought that this would happen!" Adel whined out tear's welling up in her eye's. "I'm not mad! I'm just.. annoyed! Yea that's the word!" Raven said hurriedly. "Really?" Adel asked sniffing. "Really!" Raven chripped out. Adel then hugged Raven tightly.

"Mikey, you start" Shadow ordered calmly. "Right me name is Mikey. I'm 16 year's old and I'm, the tough guy of the gang. My parent's were both drunk's and druggie's who liked to abuse me every chance they got. I was an only child and they hated me for it. When I went to school everyone liked to pick on me, and beat me up. None of my teacher's liked me either. I relaized I was different when I was seven. I got mad when a boy hit me, so I suddenly hit him and broke his nose" Mikey explained a far away look in his eye's. Raven frowned and squezed his gently.

"I'll go next I guess. My name is Adel and I'm 16 year's old. I'm the look out for our gang. My parent's killed themselved a few day's after I was born. Like Mikey I too was an only child. As I went to school I got picked on just because my parent's killed themselves. A lot of the kid's blamed me for their death's and so in return they beat me. I realized I was different when I was six. I was hiding up in a tree, while at recess. I heard a bunch of the kid's who liked to beat me coming near. So I looked around but didn't see anything because of all the leave's. So I constriated and suddenly I could see through the leave's and even the wall's" Adel explained sadly but still smiled at Raven.

"I'm Charlie, 15 year's old, and I'm the healer in the group. I'm a half brother to Shadow, same mom's just different dad's. My dad tried to kill me once I was born. My mother didn't gave a rat's ass. As a kid growing up I was beat by my parent's and at school also. None of the people at my school cared about me. I realized I was different at the age of five. Shadow tried to stand up for me and ended up getting hurt. I was crying while hugging Shadow to me and then suddenly my hand's glowed green and all of Shadow's wound's healed instantly" Charlie explained softly while looking at Shadow.

"My name is Shadow, I'm 15 year's old and I'm the leador of the gang. I'm a half sister to Charlie, different father's, I was a preme. I was only in my mother's womb for two month's when I was born. My father killed himself when my mother told him she was pregent. My mother abanded me after I was born. I had to stay at the hospiteal until I was 4 month's old. Charlie and I lived in a Child Center home. Kid's there beat us, our parent's beat us, and kid's at school beat us. I realized I was different as soon as I was born. My power's aren't for being a leader. Even though I do take charge of thing's alot. My power's reflect my name. When I was three I was running from a large group of boy's in the Child Center. I wasn't looking were I was going and ended up running into a wall, literally. I noticed what I did straight away, and took full advantage of it. I can control shadow's and everything else around me" Shadow explained emotionlessly.

Raven sat shocked still. All the information he just learned running through his head. "...I'm sorry I made you tell me" he said after a moment. "They would have told you anyway's later on" Veela said as he walked into the living room. "You get it done?" Shadow asked standing up. Veela bowed down onto one knee to show his respect. "Yes mother I have the information you requested. Flame's Vuture is planning on attacking Dove a little bit from now. Then when we show up, their leader will consume us in flame's" Veela explained proud of himself.

"Very good! Nice job Vee!" Charlie cheered jumping up. "Sit down! Didn't you hear him! Their all going after Dove! Veela! Get everyone to Dove! Protect him at all cost's! Now!" Shadow bellowed out panicked. "Yes mom!" Veela yelled over his shoulder as he ran into the fireplace and blended in with the flame's. "Raven! We need to go!" Mikey said hurriedly as he grabbed a bow and a bunch of arrow's from behind the couch. Adel grabbed a short sword from under the coffee table. Charlie grabbed a bunch of dagger's and shoved them into his pocket. "Here" Shadow hissed thrusting a curved knife into Raven's hand.

"We need to get going!" Charlie huffed out. "Grab a limb" Shadow ordered out. Mikey and Adel grabbed one of Shadow's arm's, while Charlie grabbed Shadow's waist from behind. Raven sat at Shadow's feet and grabbed her hand. One second they were all in the living room and the next second they appeared into a large fight. Mikey shot an arrow at a guy with a flame tatto of his face, making him fall to the ground dead. Adel ran off slicing limb's from people's bodies as she went. "Charlie! Stay near to Raven! I'm going to settle this" Shadow growled as she spotted Flame's Vuture. "Be careful" Charlie hissed throwing a dagger into a girl's head.

"Oh I will!" Shadow purred darkly as she stalked toward's Flame's Vuture. Shadow had her hand's at her side's, palm's facing the ground. Flame's Vuture spotted Shadow and flung her hand at her. Flame's sprung to life around Shadow. Shadow grinned evily as Flame's Vuture smirked. "I win this time!" Flame's Vuture laughed out. The flame's around Shadow grew higher. "Mother!" Wolf yelled worriedly as she snapped a guy's neck. Panther slashed his newly grown claw's at a girl, chopping her arm cleanly off. "Stay down!" he growled a red glow shooting from his hand and hitting the girl.

"Don't worry! She'll be alright!" Stag yelled as spell after spell flung from his spike. Charlie ran to Raven and tackled him to the ground as a dagger flew over their head's. "If you going to be here then fight! We need your help! Our family is dieing!" Charlie yelled as he ran off to kill a big guy with a flame tatto on his forehead. Raven stood up and ran toward's Adel. A guy was about to bring an ax down on her head. "No!" Raven yelled thrusting the knife into his neck and twisted it. The guy dropped to the ground dead. "Raven! Thank's!" Adel yelled over her shoulder fighting a blonde chick in nothing but a tiny piece of cloth.

"Don't worry about it!" Raveb huffed as a high pitched laugh caused all movement to cease. Shadow was still surrounded by flame's. "I told you! You can't defeat me! I know all your move's, power's, and even your mind! I'm stronger then you girl! And I alway's will be!" Shadow hissed out as the flame's turned black. Flame's Vuture stepped back in shock. "I will kill you!" Flame's Vuture screamed as flame's covered her body now. "She's really going to do it" Adel whispered her eye's glittering. "Who's going to do what?" Raven asked confused. "Shadow, she's fianlly going to let the demon loss" Flame whispered behind him. Raven whirled around to see everyone behind, bloody and wounded. "Demon?" he squeaked out.

"Yea.. Shadow's not any normal witch. She's pure... darkness" a guy about 17 explained with white heair, pale eye's, and wearing a white dress with black pant's standing next to Bear. "I still don't get it" Raven sighed out turning to look at Shadow. Shadow's eye's turned black as the green in her hair turned red. "When she was first born she died. The doctor's couldn't revie her for ten mintue's. But durning those ten mintue's she learned all she needed too. Shadow didn't vist heaven like everyone believed... she visted hell" Charlie whispered out proudly.

"Flame Eye's, you know you can't beat me. You couldn't then and can't now. I'll grace you with seeing the true me before you die" Shadow said her voice husky. Shadow's body filled out more and her skin paled. "She's such a fool, Flame Eye's is" Crow sighed out as none of them took their eye's off Shadow and Flame's Vuture. "Ture you? I already know what the true you look's like" Flame's Vuture sneered her eye's turning red. "Oh really? Then I guees you saw this already" Shadow purred as black angel wing's ripped out of her back.

Everyone gasped in awe and shock. "Time to finally end this" she whispered as the black flame's shot out at Flame's Vuture. The flame's covering Flame's Vuture met Shadow's flame's causing a bright spark to flash through the air. "Damn it! At this rate muggle's will know we're here in five mintue's!" Stag hissed out. Shadow smirked confusing everyone. "Goodbye bitch" she growled as the shadow's on the ground sprung up on Flame's Vuture and engolfed her, before she could make a sound. The flame's disappeared along with Flame's Vuture. All of Flame's Vuture follower's ran away since their leader was now void.

"Mom! You did it!" Crow roared happily as Shadow looked toward's them and smiled. "It's over.. for now" she said looking up to the full moon. Everyone ran to Shadow jumping over dead bodies. "Sis!" Charlie squealed tackling Shadow in a huge hug. "We need to hurry and get rid of these bodies" Dove -the guy with white hair- said seriously. "Yes cousin, your right. Crow could you get the severed limb's? Panther, Stag and I will take care of all the bodies" Shadow said as Panther and Stag stepped up next to Shadow. Crow grinned darkly and nodded. "Do your stuff" Veela chripped out brightly. Crow's started to swoop down and devouer (sp?) the limb's. Suddenly bear's came running from the tree's around them. "I can't let you all have the fun" Bear purred to everyone as her hand's were out streched toward's the bear's.

Panther laughed as he held Stag's hand tightly. "You guy's know what to do" Shadow said infront of them as her vein's appeared more visible and darkened to a royal blue color. Panther and Stag placed their free hand's on Shadow's shoulder's, and their vein's also appeared more visible. A large wall of shadow's rose from behind them. "Wow, it's so beatiful" Raven whispered in awe. Flame smiled to Mikey. "He really is one of us" he said lowly. Adel grinned beside's them and nodded. Wolf leaned against Raven tiredly. "Get ready for the grand fanally" she whipered proudly.

The shadow wall arched over Stag, Shadow, and Panther and crashed into the ground; slowly streching out. Dead bodies slowly sank into the shadow's and disappeared leaving the ground looking good as new. "We need to leave, muggle's and wizard's are on their way" Adel said seriously her eye's compeltly green. "Alright then, there's no evidence that we were ever here" Shadow said as the all sank down into the shadow's and appeared in the living room.

"It's good to be home" Veela sighed out tiredly as everyone sat down on the leather couches. "Charlie, do you have enough energy to heal everyone?" Mikey asked yawning. "Yea, I have enough" Charlie muttered standing up. After a moment his whole body glowed a forest green and a string shot out at everyone. Slowly everyone's wound's healed. "Thank's llie" Bear mummered tiredly. "Don't worry about it. Just let me get the bathroom first!" Charlie called running out of the room.

"Shit!" Shadow yelled jumping up from her seat and started to pace. "What is it?" Dove asked as Bear cuddled up to his side. "Our blood! I could get rid of the bodies! Not the blood!" Shadow ranted as she pulled at her hair. "Calm down! I took care of it" Stag said brightly. "Bullshit" Adel and Raven scoffed together. "No really I did! I made the earth aborse the blood!" Stag whined out. Panther rolled his eye's as he and Veela stood up. "We're going to take a shower" he said as they exited the room. "Together?" Wolf asked raising an eyebrow. "Don't get me started" Flame grummbled out.

"Oh shut up. Let's all get cleaned up and get some sleep" Mikey yawned as everyone stood. "Master bathroom?" Adel asked next to Flame. "Yea it's the biggest and doesn't run out of hot water" Shadow said nodding her head. "This little one is already asleep" Dove chuckled out carrying Bear. "So throw her in. She'll wake up then!" Stag laughed with Wolf. Crow rolled her eye's along with Mikey. "You two need to grow up" Adel sighed out. Raven was looking at the hallway's.

The wall's were black, portiat's of everyone on the wall; including Flame Eye's. The floor was marble and was checkered. Candle's floated around the cieling giving off light. "Raven, do you like your new home?" Shadow asked beside him. "Yea, everything is soo... beatiful (sp?)" Raven whispered out in awe. "We need to get some portait's of you here before we all leave" Shadow said smiling. "WHAT?!" everyone yelled out - execpt Shadow. "Ooh didn't I tell you? I enrolled us all to Hogwart's" Shadow said innocently. "But why?!" Mikey yelled out. "Because one) Raven's going to be there. Two) I said so and Three) so we can cause chaos and show everyone that their weak" Shadow explained casuing the other's to grin.

"Oh well in that case I'm in" Crow said grinning. Raven squealed happily as Flame hugged him. "This is going to be so much fun!" Adel cheered as Dove smiled. They all walked into an oak door, but passed through it. They entered a large bathroom. The bathroom had a large built in tub in the ground, three shower's, four toliet's, a large mirror that covered one of the wall's, and five sink's with silver tap's. The wall's were a forest green, the floor is black marble. "Wow! This is bigger than the perfect's bathroom!" Raven breathed out as everyone undressed.

"You coming?" Crow asked as she turned the tap's to the bathtub on. "Yea!" Mikey cheered diving into the tub. "He's soo lucky that I enlarged it" Shadow sighed out as Dove through Bear into the tub. "AHH!" Bear screamed as she splashed into the water. "Come on in Ravy! It feel's great!" Wolf laughed as she splashed Crow. Raven jumped into the tub laughing. "Wow he sure does like it in here" Panther and Veela said together walking into the bathroom still covered in blood. "You two went and got something to eat didn't you?" Bear asked sighing. "Yup! There was ice cream in the fridge!" Veela chripped happily. "Dork" Mikey muttered floating on his back.

"So what all are we going to be doing before we leave?" Dove asked seriously leaning against the side of the tub. "Hm... we all still need to work on our control. Also we need to teach Raven" Shadow muttered beside Dove. "Your attached to him already?" Crow asked shocked as she swam toward's them. "I guess I am" Shadow said softly as she watched Raven play with Bear and laughing. "...were going to Hogwart's for a different reason aren't we?" Adel asked coming up in front of Crow. "Yes, we will still be needing to compelte Raven's training" Shadow admitted calmly.

"But Shadow, we've kept oursevles secert! If we go to Hogwart's then the privacy we're worked for so hard, will be gone" Dove agrued lowly. "I know Dove, I know. But we need to help to end this war. If either of these jackass's win then were fucked" Shadow said seriously. "...you do have a point" Adel muttered to herself. "Let's get to bed! I'm soo tired" Wolf said proving her point with a large yawn. "I agree, it was a long night tonight" Panther agreed yawning also. Everyone climbed out of the tub, squeaky clean. "Damn! That was alot of blood" Raven whistled as he looked at the water. The water was pure red in color. "Eh, we've had worse" Veela said shuggring his shoulder's.

Shadow started to leave the bathroom naked. "Aren't you going to put some clothes on?" Raven asked blushing as he covered himself up with a towel. "Why? Were all family, beside's we all sleep in the same bed" Shadow said blinking owlishly. "Eh?" Raven squeaked out. "Yeah, it's easier to stay close to each other" Adel chripped smiling. "It also help's us all share body heat! It get's cold in here at night" Bear sighed out as Dove picked her up. "So you guy's walk around here naked?" Raven asked confused. "Uh, yea... is that wrong?" Crow asked panicing. "Calm down dear!" Wolf said hurriedly hugging Crow to her. Their breast's pressed up against each other.

Mikey groaned as he hugged Raven. "It's so unfair!" he sobbed out. "Let's get going. We're all tired" Shadow yawned out as they all exited the bathroom, yes still naked. "Weh, it's been a long day" Flame yawned out. "You've been quite up untill now" Stag said grinning as they reached the end of the hall. "Where's the door?" Raven asked confused. "The wall is the door. All you have to do is walk through it" Bear explained from being cuddled up with Dove's chest. Everyone walked through the wall and into a large bedroom. The wall's were stone, a large chandlier hanging from the ceiling, the carpet is black, a large fireplace by the door, four dresser's, two large walk-in closet's, a king size bed (1), the comforter is green, the pillow's are green, the sheet's are black, a large vanity beside the wall. Then there's a door contenting the bathroom, a leather couch infront of the fireplace and two black over stuffed armchair's.

"Wow this look's comfy" Raven laughed out as Bear jumped out of Dove's arm's and ran to the bed. "Shirt on first Bear" Adel warned before Bear dived into the bed. "Oh fine" Bear huffed out. Shadow took a large t-shirt out of the dresser and handed it to Bear, who quickly put it on and dived into the bed. "Hey! Charlie's in here!" Bear squealed poking her head up from the cover's. "Really? Healing us all must have tired him out" Shadow muttered slipping on some short short's and a sport's bra. Flame handed Raven a pair of black silk boxer's.

After everyone put some clothes on they climbed into the bed. "Crow! Your foot is in my side!" Mikey whined beside Wolf. "That's not my falut! Flame won't let go of my leg!" Crow huffed between Flame and Bear. "Oh be quite!" Charlie snapped out cuddled up with Raven and Shadow. "Flame!" Veela gasped in horror. "Sorry! My bad!" Flame said hurriedly. "Stag! Will you stop feeling me up!" Dove huffed as Panther laughed. Adel groaned as everyone started to bicker.

**_3333333_**

(1) The bed is actually bigger than a King Size. But I didn't know what size was bigger than a King, so I just put that down.

**Shadow: **So? How did you all like it??? I'm sorry for any spelling error's, if there were any. And sooo sorry for the long update!!! I just got so caught up writing chapter 4 at school that I forgot to type up the second half of this chapter!! I promise chapter four will be better. But also shorter, not too short; just not as long as this chapter!! I also have some more bad new's.

Last night my mother was looking all over my shoulder -being noisy as usual- and read this chapter. I messed up with some typing and had to save then exit out of the program. She was telling me to go to back to it so she could 'read it'. Well I did and instead of reading the computer version, she read the notebook version... to a different story that I haven't even typed up yet!! (A few error's with the story. There's this is big part that I have to add into the first chapter. So after I get done with that, I'll type it up for you)

So anyway's she read the wrong story and didn't like it because 'it's dark, negative, and gothic' or so she say's. So I can't update -or type up my stories- while she's home. So it will take twice or three time's as long to update on any of my stories! I'm soo sorry!! I have today, tommorrow and the weekend without my mother here. So I'll try to type my ass off for the rest of this story and any other of my stories!! **I PROMISE**!!!


	4. 4: Hello Hogwart's!

**Title: Get Ready For The Real World**

**Summary: When Harry goes back to the Dursely's after his fifth year, he meet's some new people. They help him get over Sirius' death, and introduces him to the real world. Sex, drug's, secert allinece's, gang's, street fight's, and rock 'n' roll! It turn's out that the new people can do magic too! But they've never been invited to a school to learn their power's or spell's! This is going to be a long and fun summer! **

**My own character's: Shadow, Flame, Adel, Panther, Wolf, Charlie, Mikey, Crow, Flames Vurtue (to Shadow and the other's they call her Flame Eye's), Stag, Bear, Dove, and more! **

**A/N: Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's that might be here! Flames are allowed! I would love to know what you all think is wrong with my story! This is taking place in Harry's fifth year, BUT the abuse from the Dursely's will be worse, and everything else will be turned around too! **

**"Talking" **

**'Thoughts' **

_**Writing **_

_**444444444**_

**Chapter four: **Hello Hogwart's!!

_Last chapter:_

_"Wow this look's comfy" Raven laughed out as Bear jumped out of Dove's arm's and ran to the bed. "Shirt on first Bear" Adel warned before Bear dived into the bed. "Oh fine" Bear huffed out. Shadow took a large t-shirt out of the dresser and handed it to Bear, who quickly put it on and dived into the bed. "Hey! Charlie's in here!" Bear squealed poking her head up from the cover's. "Really? Healing us all must have tired him out" Shadow muttered slipping on some short short's and a sport's bra. Flame handed Raven a pair of black silk boxer's. _

_After everyone put some clothes on they climbed into the bed. "Crow! Your feet is in my side!" Mikey whined beside Wolf. "That's not my falut! Flame won't let go of my leg!" Crow huffed between Flame and Bear. "Oh be quite!" Charlie snapped cuddled up with Raven and Shadow. "Flame!" Veela gasped in horror. "Sorry! My bad!" Flame said hurriedly. "Stag! Will you stop feeling me up!" Dove huffed as Panther laughed. Adel groaned as everyone started to bicker._

This Chapter:

(Skipping ahead to September 1st! You'll figure out what happened during the summer later on)

"Oh hell no!" Bear yelled as they all passed through the barrier's of 9 3/4th. "Calm down dear, we can get your schedule changed" Dove said calmly. People were starting to look at them funny. Bear's hair had grown longer -to her elbows- up in a bun, wearing a black dress, and black flip flops. Dove's waist length white hair was down and straight, wearing a white dress, his leg's shaved and white heel's. "You need help" Adel sighed out with Charlie nodding. Adel's hair had grown to her shoulder's, wearing a black t-shirt, black pant's and some combat boot's. Charlie's hair had grown to the middle of his back up in a high ponytail, wearing a silver t-shirt, black holey short's and converse.

"Come on you guy's! Let's just get on the train!" Crow and Wolf both whined out. Crow and Wolf were wearing the same thing, their shoulder blade length hair in pig tail's, blue knee length sundress', blue jelly braclet's, and blue heel's. "You know this isn't going to turn out well" Flame muttered beside Mikey. Flame's hair was still to his shoulder's in a low ponytail, red shirt, black short's, and a pair of black van's. "Yea I know, but Shadow believe's something good will come of this" Mikey mummered looking around. Mikey's hair was in spike's (like Roxas' from Kingdom Hearts 2), wearing a purple shirt, black skirt and combet boot's. "You should have never bet with Stag" Veela sighed out behind them with Stag and Panther laughing beside him. They all had their hair up in bun's, wearing a green shirt, black dress pant's, and black high heel's.

"Well let's go, the compartment's will all be filled before we even get on" Raven said brightly holding Shadow's hand. Raven's hair had grown to his elbows -bang's helped to cover his scar-. Since he no longer had to wear glasses his eye's stood out more, his skin tanned, grown to 5'6", wearing a green sundress with leather pant's and green heel's. Shadow's hair had grown to her elbow's and was in a high pony tail showing off her eyelinered green eye's, tanned skin, wearing a black binki top showing off her new tattoo's: a black cobra wrapped arounf her waist fang's bared and brillant violet eye's. Celtic writing all over her right arm, and Ceburus on her right shoulder, with blue green and brown eye's. She also has on hip hugging leather pant's and black high heel's.

"Alright! Let's get moving!" Adel shooed as everyone ran to the train. Bear laughed as Dove picked her up and carried her. "I hope we can all fit in one compartment" Flame muttered as they looked for a free one. "If we can't, I'll enlarge it" Shadow replied calmly as they passed Draco Malfoy and Baslie Zabini. "Promise me you all wont get kicked out!" Raven pleded cutely. "Ravy!" Crow whined as she hugged Stag. "That's asking a bit much" Mikey yelped as Charlie cracked his back. "You do remember who your talking to right?" Panther asked raising an eyebrow. Draco and Baslie leaned in to hear the answer. "Yea! My god damn family!" Raven ranted.

"That too sweety, but we do love trouble. You should have known that already with all street fight's we've been in" Veela cooed out soothing Raven. "Oh fine, just promise you won't go looking for trouble" Raven sighed out hugging Adel. "We promise if you promise" Stag said grinning. "Hey! I don't find trouble! It find's me!" Raven yelled out defensively. "Keep it down! Here's a compartment, and yes I enlarged it" Shadow huffed as they all entered the compartment. "Raven! Get your foot out of my dress!" Wolf yelled as the door was cracked open. "It's not my fault! Flame won't let my leg go!" Raven whined. "Why'd you transfigure the damn seat's into a large bed?!" Mikey yelled out. Draco's and Baslie's mouth's dropped open in shock as they leaned near the door. "IT's more comfortable! Beside's with four hour's on this damn thing, we're all bound to fall asleep!" Shadow agured. "Dove! Stop molesting my boyfriend!" Panther whined out. "But he's just so cute!" Dove cooed lovingly. Then there was a loud 'thump'. "Cute my ass! I'll show you cute!" Veela ranted as Shadow dragged him into the hallway kicking and screaming.

People were already surrounding them. "Vee! Calm down a bit! Complament! Remember that word!" Shadow grunted as Veela thrashed around in her arm's. "I'm **NOT** cute!" Veela yelled out as he went limp. "Your right, your not cute" Raven said calmly as he opened the compartment door. "Your sweet and delicous!" they all yelled smiiling brightly. "Haha! Wee!" Veela laughed out pouncing on Panther. "What are you all staring at?" Shadow snapped out angirly. Everyone ran back to their compartment's. Shadow entered her compartment and slid the door closed. The compartment was now ten time's bigger with a king size bed in the middle of it. A mini fridge and a big screen T.V.

"Movie!" Bear squealed jumping on the bed with Crow and Stag. "But which one?" Adel asked as she kept on eye on Bear. "How about Jackass the Movie?" Mikey offered laying beside Raven. "That sound's like a good choice. We all love that moive!" Shadow cheered tapping the T.V. Suddenly the beginning of the movie was starting. "Sweet!" Flame cheered as he pulled out two bottle's of Vodka from the mini fridge. "Oh calm down" Shadow sighed out pulling a joint from her pocket. "Shaddy!" Raven whined with Charlie.

"I'm sharing!" Shadow whined back litting it ip. "Your really no fun" Wolf said from in between Flame's leg's. "What's your point?" Shadow asked as smoke came out of her mouth. Mikey sat up and did a shot gun with her. "I want some!" Stag whined. "Check your pocket dumbass!" Veela cried otu as Panther grinded his hip's with Veela's. "Really you guy's again?" Adel asked as Bear plopped down beside Dove. "...can we listen to some music instead? Johny has four head's now" Raven giggled as he passed the joint to Charlie. "I love you high!" Stag laughed hugging Raven. "Let's all get some sleep" Wolf yawned out as the train started and Shadow turned the T.V. on a music channel. Breaking Benjamin 'Dairy of Jane' blared throughout the compartment and into the hallway.

"K'okay but we don't have to like it" Crow mummered snuggled up with Bear and Dove. "No hit's? This is a first" Adel said teasingly. Crow was already asleep. "She really need's to stop staying up late" Raven yawned out as Shadow laid down beside Raven. Mikey wrapped his arm's around Raven waist. "Four hour's huh?" Flame muttered as Wolf rolled arounf so her face was on his chest. "Yea, let's just get some sleep, we're going to need it" Charlie sighed out as Stag currled up behind him. Panther and Veela were knocked out cold.

Severus Snape backed up from the compartment door frowning. "This doesn't seem right" he muttered walking off. A few second's later Shadow opened the compartment door and slide out into the hallway. "Snape huh?" she breathed out watching Severus' reteating form. Shadow frowned as Severus stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her. "Your going to be a problem" Shadow mummered out. Severus' eye's widen as he read her lip's. Shadow grinned darkly as she slipped back into her compartment to sleep. "...who is she?" Severus breathed out going to the teacher's compartment.

"Ahh! Severus, how good of you to join us!" Dumbledore cheered his eye's sparkling. Severus sat next to Minvera McGonagal. "now back to our meeting. There are a few new transfer student's this year" Dumbledore said calmly. "Transfer? Are they any good?" Minvera asked curiously. "I don't know really. The paper's came to me yeaterday. I haven't met any of them" Dumbledore admitted sipping his tea. "You haven't?!" Proffesor Flickwick squeaked out shocked. "No I haven't" Dumbledore answered truthfully. "How many are there?" Severus asked blankly.

"I think about tweleve in all my dear boy" Dumbledore mummbled his brow's furrowed. "Tweleve? Oh my, that's alot of people" Minvera muttered concered. "Yes it is, but I assure you they won't cause any trouble" Dumbledore soothed gently. "Are you sure?" Severus asked doubtfully. "Of course" Dumbledore said nodding as a knock came from the door. "Enter" Dumbledore called clearly. The door slid open showing Hermione and Ron. "Any luck finding him?" Minvera asked worriedly. "I'm sorry Proffesor, but we couldn't find Harry anywhere. He isn't on the train at all" Ron muttered sadly looking at the floor. Dumbledore and Hermione shared a trumpih look over everyone's head. Only Severus caught the look. 'What the hell is going on here?' he asked himself.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure Harry will show up in due time. For now, why don't you just go back to your compartment and get ready for the feast?" Dumbledore suggested softly, his eye's twinkling madly. "Of course Headmaster your right. Come on Ron, Ginny and Luna are waiting for us" Hermione cooed softly making Ron nod. Hermione shared one more look with Dumbledore before leaving. "Well as seem's our dear Harry is still missing. Are you sure Voldemort doesn't know where he is Severus?" Dumbledore asked sighing. 'Two can play at this game old man' Severus thought vemoniously. "No headmaster, he doesn't know where Potter is. If he did he would have been flaunting it around" Severus answered smoothly.

"I see..." Minerva muttered sadly. "We'll be at Hogwart's in about three hour's. Why don't you get some rest Minvera? You've barely slept at all these past few week's" Proffesor Flickwick said softly, for once his voice not squeaky. "I guess your right. I should get some rest" Minvera sighed out tiredly as she closed her eye's, letting sleep take over. "The poor dear, she's been worried sick about Harry" Proffesor Flickwick sighed out. "Don't worry my dear friend. I'm sure the Potter boy is quite alright" Severus said gently placing a comforting hand on the small man's shoulder. "Yes, your right Severus. Harry has faced danger many a time's. I'm sure he'll show up at the Welcoming Feast" Proffesor Flickwick said smiling.

For the rest of the train ride Severus and Proffesor Flickwick chatted about their classes, Minvera slept and Dumbledore worked on paper's he pulled out of his sleeve. The train stopped waking Minerva up. "How are you feeling?" Severus asked emotionlessly. "Good actually, great even" Minerva admitted smiling. Severus nodded offering his hand to help her up. "Your such a gentlemen Severus" Minvera teased as they left the train, into the large crowd of student's.

"No Raven!" Mikey whined as they all stopped infront of the Proffesor's, back's to them of course so they sisn't know they were there. "I have too! No one will know who I am if they see me like this!" Raven sighed out tiredly. "Raven... do what you think is right" Shadow said softly. Severus' eye's narrowed at Shadow's back. "Really mom?" Raven asked happily. The Proffesor's were all confused at that. "of course! Now change into Harry Potter! The guy we all dislike, instead of Raven! The little one we love!" Veela cheered shocking the Proffesor's. "Well when you put it that way, now I don't want to change!" Raven cried out hugging Stag.

"There, there now. We'll still love you!" Stag cooed. Flame lit up a joint and passed his bic to Shadow so she could lite her Newport. "Stop being such a baby! Your a man now!" Flame grunted out passing the joint to Panther. "Not uh! I am too still a baby!" Raven agured hotly. "This is getting to confusing" Severus muttered to Minvera. "Oh come now Raven. With all the fight's we've a;; been in this summer you have grown a bit" Dove said calmly holding Bear's hand. "No but's! Now change back into Harry Potter. I'm sure people have missed you" Adel ordered sternly. "But Adel! Why can't he stay Raven!?" Wolf whined out hugging Raven to her. "Because it's not right. Raven will still be Raven to us. No matter if he's under a glamor or not. But he need's to go back to being Harry Potter. This way no one will suspect a thing" Shadow explained puffing at her cigerette.

Raven frowned as he did a shot gun with Veela. "I don't see why I have to pretend to be something I'm not. I'm not Harry Potter anymore, I'm Raven. Death Bringer to all those cross me. Not some little boy who obey's his every comand" Raven grunted out angirly. Minvera leaned on Dumbledore, shocked. "Yes, we know who you really are. But no one else can, they'll find out what really happened this summer" Panther scowled out as everyone went to get in carriges. "We should get in one too. So not to draw attention to ourselves" Raven sighed out once he put on his glamor, making him look like he did at the end of last school year.

"Your getting better, still need pratice though" Bear exclaimed as she tapped Raven temple. "Shit! My glasses! I forgot about them!" Raven cursed out. "Just tell everyone you got contact's. Couldn't stand them anymore, got in your way too much" Crow said shurrging her shoulder's. "Wow, no hit's before you fell alseep and now a good idea? Are you sure your Crow?" Charlie asked teasingly. "Oh shut uo Charlie" Crow snapped as they carrgies started to leave. "Do we really have to ride in one of those?" Wolf whined out after climbing on Mikey's back.

"Well we don't have too. But I'm going to make you" Shadow said grinning darkly. The Proffesor's got confused when all the other's piled in one carrgie. "Good, now scoot it over. I want to sit next to Raven" Shadow ordered slipping into the carrgie causing it to go off. "...I think we found Harry" Minerva said after a moment. "And the transfer student's as well" Severus muttered out as they portkeyed to the gate's of Hogwart's. They arrived just in time to see one of the first carrige's enter the gate's. "...what the hell happened over the summer?" Minvera asked shocked.

Shadow's carrgie passed them. They all looked into the window and got a big surprise. Bear was sitting on Dove's lap. Panther and Veela were making out. Mikey and Flame were fighting over a large joint. Wolf, Crow and Adel were playing patty cake in the middle of the floor. Charlie was back bending over the patty caking girl's. And Shadow, plus Raven? Well... they were wrestling all over the place for a pack of Newport's. Stag was laying on top of the carrgie. "Hiya!" he chripped waving at the Proffesor's. Everyone in the carrgie froze, slowly turning to the face the Proffesor's. "Hello Hogwart's!" Bear cheered jumping on Charlie, causing him to fall on Wolf. "Charlie!" Crow yelped as she pushed Charlie off Wolf and helped her up.

"Bear! Are you okay?!" Dove asked worriedly as the carrgie stopped. Everyone fell out of the carrgie infont of the Proffesor's. Mikey and Flame started to fight again. "Give it! I made the damn thing!" Flame grunted as he barely dodged a right hook. "I grew it!" Mikey huffed jumping out of the way of a round house kick. Adel plucked the joint out of their hand's and lit it up. "Stop being a bunch of idiot's" she sighed out relaxing. Charlie popped up next to Adel smiling. "What the hell?!" Severus bellowed finally fed up. "Oh hiya Snape" Harry chripped as he and Shadow spilt the pack. "Harry!" Minerva cried happily hugginh Harry tightly. "Hi grandma!" Harry luaghed out hugging her back. "Harry my dear boy-" Dumbledore started but was cut off. "Potter" Harry snapped out. "Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked concered. "I'm not your dear boy, son or anything. To you I'm Mr. Potter got it? You have no respect from me" Harry growled out his eye's flashing violet. "Calm down dear" Stag whispered soothingly.

Harry took a deep breathe and held it. "Breathe Har, breathe" Adel sighed out. Shadow placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mr. Dumbledore, we're the transfer student's" Wolf said sternly. "Ah yes!Welcome to Hogwart's! Would you please intorduce yourselves?" Dumbledore asked his eye's twinkling. "I'm Crow, that's Wolf, Bear, Dove, Stag, Panther, Flame, Veela, Mikey, Adel, Charlie and Shadow" Crow said boredly pointing to the person who matched the name. "Oh?" Flickwick squeaked out surprised. "Aren't you all?" Seveus asked emotionessly. "Yes... we're are different" Dove said curtly. "We better get in the school. The sorting will start shortly" Shadow muttered picking Harry up and placing him on her hip.

"Right, let's get going" Flame grunted as they left the stunned Proffesor's standing at the gates. "Oh one more thing" Shadow added as an after thought. Vines from the gates shot out at Dumbledore and wrapped tightly around his body, so he couldn't move. "Don't fuck with me or my family" she hissed causing Harry to grin.

_**444444444**_

**_Shadow:_** So how did you all like it? Bad? Good? I am SOOOO sorry for the long update!! I forgot my notebook at school and then I had exam's this week. Today was my last one though so I can type up all day tommorrow!! Sorry for spelling error's and grammer error's!! I forgot who my beta is and I don't feel like going through 350 e-mail's right now. I will later though!! Next chapter should be up sometime tonight or tomorrow!! I promise. Review please!! Flames are allowed!!!


	5. 5: Houses, Fights and food!

**Title:**** Get Ready For The Real World**

**Summary:**** When Harry goes back to the Dursely's after his fifth year, he meet's some new people. They help him get over Sirius' death, and introduces him to the real world. Sex, drug's, secert allinece's, gang's, street fight's, and rock 'n' roll! It turn's out that the new people can do magic too! But they've never been invited to a school to learn their power's or spell's! This is going to be a long and fun summer! **

**My own character's:**** Shadow, Flame, Adel, Panther, Wolf, Charlie, Mikey, Crow, Flames Vurtue (to Shadow and the other's they call her Flame Eye's), Stag, Bear, Dove, and more! **

**A/N:**** Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's that might be here! Flames are allowed! I would love to know what you all think is wrong with my story! This is taking place in Harry's fifth year, BUT the abuse from the Dursely's will be worse, and everything else will be turned around too! **

**"Talking" **

**'Thoughts' **

_**Writing **_

_**Thank you for telling me Flickwick's first name!!! I looked back in the book's and couldn't find it!! Could of been because that was at 2 in the morning but yeah! (lol)**_

_**555555555**_

_**Last chapter: **_

_Harry took a deep breathe and held it. "Breathe Har, breathe" Adel sighed out. Shadow placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mr. Dumbledore, we're the transfer student's" Wolf said sternly. "Ah yes! Welcome to Hogwart's! Would you please introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore asked his eye's twinkling. "I'm Crow, that's Wolf, Bear, Dove, Stag, Panther, Flame, Veela, Mikey, Adel, Charlie and Shadow" Crow said boredly pointing to the person who matched the name. "Oh?" Flickwick squeaked out surprised. "Aren't you all?" Severus asked emotionessly. "Yes... we are different" Dove said curtly. "We better get in the school. The sorting will start shortly" Shadow muttered picking Harry up and placing him on her hip. _

_"Right, let's get going" Flame grunted as they left the stunned Proffesor's standing at the gates. "Oh one more thing" Shadow added as an after thought. Vines from the gates shot out at Dumbledore and wrapped tightly around his body, so he couldn't move. "Don't fuck with me or my family" she hissed causing Harry to grin. _

**Chapter five: House's, fight's and food!! **

"Albus!" Minerva yelled as Shadow walked away up to her group. The vines dropped Dumbledore to the ground in a large heap. "I'm fine dear" Dumbledore huffed as he stood up. "Let's get to the castle" Fillius squeaked out as he walked next to Severus. Minerva glared at Dumbldore's back seething. 'That damn bastard is only using my grandson!' she barked out tensing in anger. The Proffesor's entered the castle by a side door near the enterance that lead them straight to the Great Hall. They all took their seat's causing everyone to quite down. "Where's Harry?" Minerva whispered to Severus worriedly. "I don't see him, or the transfer student's" Severus whipsered back.

"Ladies and Gentleman! A treat! We have twelve new student's this year! Please welcome them with open arm's!" Dumbledore called loudly causing everyone to clap as the Great Hall door's opened. All noise stopped at once. Adel and Charlie were both wearing skimpy blue shirt's, tight black pant's and blue high heel's. Crow, Wolf and Bear were all wearing red sundresses with red flip flop's. Veela was wearing a green knee length dress with green high heel's. Panther and Stag were wearing black dress pant's, combat boot's, and unbuttoned purple shirt's showing off their mucsled chest's. Dove was still wearing his white dress and heel's. Flame and Mikey were both in skater short's, hair spiked, black van's, and baggy black shirt's. Harry was wearing tripp pant's with chain's hanging down the side's, fishnet shirt showing off a raven tattoo on his chest, and black high heel's. Lastly Shadow was wearing a pair of skin tight leather pant's, fishnet shirt, black binki top and black flip flop's. "I want a resort!" Harry called out as they all walked up to the head table.

All the student's burst out whispering. "Mr. Potter, why would you want a resort?" Dumbledore asked confused. "Because I don't belong in Gryffendor, I never have" Harry answered honestly as he held Bear's small hand in his own. "Oh I see, well then please put the hat on" Dumbledore said his eye's turning stonely. Harry let go of Bear's hand and took the hat from Flame's hand's. "Aww! Mr. Potter! Back again I see! Do you want to go to the house you belong in now?" the hat asked happily once Harry sat him on his head. "Yes please" Harry sighed politely. "Slytherin!" the hat called out shocking everyone. Wolf, Crow, Adel and Bear all squealed hugging Harry. "Congrat's sweety!" Crow cooed out happily. "Mikey" Shadow ordered sternly. Mikey nodded and plucked the hat off Harry's head, and placed it on his own head.

"Ah! Why hello!! Your an easy one!" the hat laughed out. "Yeah?" Mikey asked his eye twiching. "Slytherin!" the hat called out happily. Everyone was still quite with shock. Crow leaped at Mikey and snatched the hat. "Wolfy!" she cheered cramming the hat on Wolf's head. "Slytherin!" the hat called. Crow then threw the hat on her own head. "Slytherin again!" the hat called out cheerfully. Crow tossed the hat to Dove, who gently placed it on Bear's head. "Slytherin, and Slytherin again!" the hat called out for Bear and then Dove as he placed the hat on his head. So far three student's from Gryffendor had passed out from shock. Dove handed the hat to Adel who placed the hat on her head. "Another Slytherin! Oh my Snape must be proud!" the hat teased out. Flame took the het and tossed it up in the air, landing on his head. "Slytherin, you show off" the hat muttered out.

By now Snape was openly grinning ear-to-ear. Dumbledore looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Minerva was downing wine, trying to keep herself from laughing. Charlie jumped on Flame's back letting the hat fall on his head. "Oh! Finally a smart one!!" the hat cheered. Dumbledore relaxed thinking Charlie would go in Ravenclaw. "Slytherin!" the hat called out grinning at Dumbledore. Veela laughed as Panther placed the hat on his head. "Slytherin! Time's three!" the hat called out after, Veela, Panther and Stag all placed the hat on their head's. By now Minerva was openly laughing with Remus. Everyone was staring intently at Shadow as she took the hat from Stag. Harry, Bear and Flame had their finger's crossed while chanting 'Slytherin' over and over again. Shadow slowly placed the hat on her head and tensed. "Oh my" the hat breathed out. "Why I remember your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather!" the hat cheered out. "What?" Charlie asked confused. "Father's side" the other's all choursed. "...can you just sort me?" Shadow asked blankly. Dumbledore narrowed his eye's at this.

"But my! Don't you want to know who he was?!" the hat gasped out shocked. "Who is it?!" Harry asked his eye's sparkling. Adel and Flame both leaned in to hear this. "Why Mr. Salazar Slytherin himself!" the hat blurted out. Everyone went still as Shadow groaned. "Really?" Bear asked confused. "This explain's alot of thing's" Harry muttered thoughtfully. "A whole lot" Dove sighed out with Stag, Panther and Veela nodding their agreement. "what house is she in already?!" Baslie Zabini yelled out. "Why Slytherin of course!" the hat scoffed out. All the Slytherin's jumped up and started to cheer. Shadow threw at the hat at Dumbledore as she got tackled with hug's by her adopted family. "Oh this is perfect!" Veela laughed out. "We're all together still!" Bear squealed as Dove picked her up. They all made their way to the still cheering Slytherin table. "Taitor!" Hermione bellowed standing up, pointing a shaky finger at Harry. "What?!" Ron yelled out shocked.

"You heard me! He's a taitor!" Hermione screamed hatfully. "That's it! I want a resort too!" Ron bellowed standing up angrily. "Me two!" Fred and George choursed together standing also. Ginny and Percy glared at them in disgust. "Well hurry it up!" Shadow called loudly. Ron stalked up to the headmaster and snatched the hat from Dumbldore, then crammed it on his head. Oh my! Mr. Weasley! Back again?" te hat asked confused. "Yea! Switch me damn it!" Ron hissed out as Fred and George stood next to him. "All three of you? Oh my, I know where to place you!" the hat giggled. "I'm starting to think that damn hat is drunk" Severus muttered to Minerve casuing her to laugh harder.

Dumbledore's eye's held pure furry in them. "Slytherin!" the hat called out. ( didn't execpt that one did you!) Harry cheered as the three red head's ran over to him. "This is bloody awsome!" Ron cheered hugging Harry. His robe's had changed to show he belonged to Slytherin. Shadow stood in front of them with emtionless eyes. Ron, Fred and George shifted nervously. After a few moments her eyes softened, "We'll need three more portraits" she said warmly. The small family cheered as they dragged each other to the table. By now everything had calmed down. "Well that sure was... surprising" Dumbledore called loudly. All the Gryffendor's (minus Seamus, Dean and Neville) were glaring at the Slytherin table.

"Now! As you can see Mr. Lupin has come back for another year! The forbbined forest is forbbined! No magic in the hallways and lastly tuck in!" he called out cheerfully as the tables filled with food. "Wow! This look's really good!" Bear gasped out happily. Chicken, greenbeans, corn, steak, mashed potatoes, pumpkin juice and gravy were on the tables. Bear was sitting in Dove's lap as Veela sat in Panther's. "Man people need to stop staring" Ron muttered out glaring at the Gryffendor's. "Their pride's hurt, leave them be. They'll get over it... in a few years" Harry laughed out with everyone else. "Wow Potter, your actually a Slytherin" Pansy smiled out. "Yea! Have been my whole life" Harry smiled out also.

Suddenly Fred was nailed right in the face with potatoes. All noise ceased as Stag wipped off Freds face. "Who did it?" George hissed out. The whole Gryffendor table imeddently pointed at Percy. "Oh it's on!" Harry yelled flinging his plate filled of: mashed potatoes, gravy, chicken and corn at the Gryffendor table getting ten people. "Food fight!" Mikey roared causing all the house's to fight. "Stop! Stop this at once!" Snape bellowed out angrily in front of the Slytherin table. Shadow grinned as she nailed him right in the face with some gravy covered corn.

"Ten point's!" Adel laughed as she dunked Ginny's head into the greenbeans. "Now what biotch!" Veela yelled as he grabbed one of the tables and flipped it over for protection. Remus and Minerva hurriedly ran over and slod next to Harry. "Hiya! Ready to play?" Harry asked laughing, causing Remus to grin happily. "I thought you were saving this for your last year?" Minerva asked her eyes sparkling with laughter. "Thing's got sped up!" Ron laughed jumping over the table with a large bowl mixed with corn, mashed potatoes and gravy. "Oh it's on like donkey kong!" Bear yelled in front of the table drenched with gravy. Dove took one look at Bear and lost it.

"...never get Bear messy again" Charlie muttered behind Remus. "Yeah we'll have to remember that" Ron said his eyes wide. Dove had nailed over twenty people with one throw. Shadow was flipping over table's throwing food as she went. "Look at her!" Adel laughed out as Wolf joined Shadow. The teacher's table had long been flipped over. "What are we going to do?!" Fillus squeaked out panicked. No one noticed Shadow and Wolf sneak up behind the table grinning evilly. Minerva, Ron, Harry, Remus, Fred, Charlie and George steathly slid over to them and grabbed some food. "I don't know! We could leave" Dumbledore suggested. Shadow signalled them all to spread out.

"And how are we going to that?" Severus snapped out still wipping corn from his face. Minerva counted down from three to one on her fingers. On one they all jumped up and nailed the teachers. "AHHH!" Trawlery sheriked out running from the hall. "VICTORY!" Shadow cheered from standing on the table. All the student's cheered, covered in food. Only Fillus, Severus and Dumbledore stayed behind behind Shadow. Minerva and Harry were bouncing up and down together cheering. Ron, Fred and Charlie were making victory pose's. George and Remus were rolling around on the floor laughing. Wolf stilled as she shaikly pointed behind Shadow. "Wolf? Hunny are you okay?" Charlie asked concerned. Everuone followed the direction of Wolf's finger and stilled.

"Their behind me aren't they?" Shadow asked staring at Flame. Flame nodded as Mikey gulped. Shadow slowly turned her head only to come face to face with Severus. "We didn't start it!" Bear yelled as the group -including Minerva and Remus- dartted out of the hall. "Get back here!" Severus bellowed chasing after them. Everyone was quite untill Draco fell over laughing. Meanwhile Shadow quickly looked around the hall they were running down. "Follow me! There's a secert passage way!" Fred called lowly so Severus wouldn't hear. They all ran faster leaveing Severus in the dust. Two hallway's away they all skidded into a small cramped passage way.

"Do you think he'll find us?" Ron whispered sandwiched inbetween Wolf and Crow. "I don't know, hopefully not" Fred whispered back as he pressed himself closer to George, not noticing how his eyes glazed over. "Shhh! Here he come's!" Shadow hissed causing everyone to still. Severus ran past them cursing under his breathe, "Once I find them they all get 20 point's! That was fucking genius!" he laughed leaning on the wall across rom the consiled passage way. "Really?" Charlie asked poking his head out. "There you are!" Severus cheered. "Uhh... were not in trouble?" Remus asked his head above's Charlie's. "Of course not! That was genius!" Severus laughed out. Slowly everyone emptied out of the passage way and walked up to Severus.

"Are you sure?" Stag asked in disbeilf. "Would you rahter get detention?" Severus asked confused. "No!" they all yelled. "Wait! We can't get detention!" Minerva laughed out with Remus. "Uh-oh" Bear mutterd under her breath. "What is it dear?" Dove asked picking Bear up. "The headmaster is coming this way" Bear said fearfully. "I'm hoping we never make him come anywhere" Flame said sticking his tounge out in disgust. Shadow, Mikey and Panther laughed loudly. "Come on, my chamber's are right over there" Severus snickered as he lead them all to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Oh my!" Crow gasped out shocked. "The resemblence is striking" Mikey muttered lowly. They all looked from the portrait to Shadow. "What?" Shadow and Salazar both snapped at the same time.

"Oh yeah, their related alright" Panther said lowly. "Serpent's Eyes" Severus said clearly causing the portrait to open. Everyone hurriedly climbed into the portrait hole. A few seconds later Dumbledore ran down the hallway furious. "Aww man! We all have food in our hair!" Adel whined out. "Bath?" Remus asked grinning. "Defently" Veela agrred as they all looked at Severus. "What? It's not big enough for all of you!" Severus cried out shocked. "Mortal's" Shadow grumbled under her breath. "Let's go we can enlarge it" Harry sighed out as they all walked toward's the bathroom.

"Hey! What are you going-" Severus yelled otu before he ran into the bathroom speachless. The bathroom now looked like the one from Shadow's house. "Much better!" Bear squealed as Crow filled the tub. "Your all not seriously going to bathe together are you?" Severus asked shocked. "Uh.. yeah" Flame siad matter of factly. Once everyone was undressed they jumped into the bathtub. "Come on! You have potatoes and corn in your hair!" Harry urged. Severus bit his lip, then nodded. Minerva squealed as she dunked Charlie. "No fair!" Veela gasped as Remus dunked Panther.

Severus quickly undressed and got into the tub. Before he could move Shadow sat in his lap and Harry sat behind him. "You know there is some shampoo to clean your hair" Shadow suggested evilly. "Do you have it with you?" Harry asked his eyes sparkling. "Of course! It's right behind you!" Shadow laughed out. Severus sat still in shock. Shadow pushed Severus so he rested against Harry. "Hmm you really need some good soap! Your skin is so yellow!" Shadow said in disgust.

"The soap's in front of you" Harry muttered wetting Severus' hair. "Aw! They have a crush on him!" Veela whispered to Adel. Charlie grinned as Dove's eyes darkened. "Don't worry dear, they won't try anything without our consent first" Stag said soothing as Bear hugged Dove. Shdaow was busy washing Severus' cehst as Harry rubbed the shampoo into his hair. "Why?" Severus whispered out shocked. "We need a reason?" Harry asked back. "You always have a reason" Ron snorted swimming past them. Fred and George were cleaning each other. Minerva was helping Panther with his hair. Remus leaned back against the bathtub while he watched Harry, Shadow and Severus through slitted eyes.

"Well we do have a reason. But you can't know it yet" Shadow said truthfully as she gently washed Severus' arms. Harry let the shampoo settle, while he took the soap and washed his back. Seveus slowly relaxed as Shadow risned off his chest. Shadow gently touched Serveus' nose, causing him to go tense again. "How many time;s has it been broken?" she asked softly. "...I lost count after six" Severus muttered quitely. "Why don't you fix it hun?" Harry asked rinsing Severus' hair. "Do you want me too?" Shadow asked looking Severus in the eyes.

"You can do that?" Severus asked breathlessly. Shadow nodded her head in a yes. "Could you?" Severus asked biting his lower lip. "Of course, it won't hurt at all" Shadow assured as she placed two fingers on his nose. After a moment her fingers glowed a forest green. "Hey! When did you learn that?!" Mikey asked hotly. "I've been teaching her for a while now so shush" Charlie snapped out as Bear slapped Mikey upside his head. You could hear the bones break themselves and be placed back together. "There you go" Shadow yawned out tiredly. Severus reached up and lightly touched his nose, finding it smooth adn straight instead of crooked and hawk-like.

"It suits you" Harry said quitely as he stroked Shadow's arm. Shadow laid her head on Severus' chest sleeply. "We should get going" Remus yawned out. "Too tired: Ron muttered beside him. "I can enlarge the bed" Shadow offered quitely. "It's settled then!: Minerva cheered out as everyone rinsed off then stumbled out of the tub, squeaky clean. "W-wait!" Severus choaked out as they all piled into his bedroom. "Black and blue? Geez it look's like your damn bedroom's been beaten to death" Fred yawned out. George was staring intently at Fred's ass.

Shadow waved her hand, causing the room and bed to enlarge. "Clothes?" Adel asked smiling. "No way" Remus grinned out casuing everyone execpt Shadow, Harry and Severus to jump into the bed. "Raven..." Shadow whispered trailing off. "I know dear, but I'm here" Raven whispered softly. Severus grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on. Raven slowly lead Shadow to the bed and helped her get in. "Are her bones?" Charlie asked worriedly. "No, she's just tired is all" Raven soothed out causing everyone to relax. Severus slid into the bed behind Shadow.

Shadow was sandwiched between Severus and Raven. "Flame! Let go of my leg!" Bear whined. "Ow! Stop kicking me George!" Ron yelped. Adel groaned as everyone started to whine and bicker.

---------------

Shadow: I am SO SORRY for the long wait! Between getting through two boyfriend's and sticking with the one I have now (who I really like!), spring cleaning, going to my dad's (where I can't be anywhere NEAR his computer), waiting to get a internet card for my labtop (it's a really old one but does the trick), and then studying for final exam's in two week's I've been a bit busy. I barely had time to update my profile on here at my sister's boyfriend's house on his younger sister's computer! Well let me know what you think?? And I'm starting to type up Chapter six RIGHT now! I don't know if I have it all writen out, if I don't then I'll update on a different story while thinking up the end to it. Let me know if you have ANY idea's for this story at all! I'm starting to have a bit of writer's block on it I think!


	6. 6: A day full of surprises!

**Title:**** Get Ready For The Real World**

**Summary:**** When Harry goes back to the Dursely's after his fifth year, he meet's some new people. They help him get over Sirius' death, and introduces him to the real world. Sex, drug's, secert allinece's, gang's, street fight's, and rock 'n' roll! It turn's out that the new people can do magic too! But they've never been invited to a school to learn their power's or spell's! This is going to be a long and fun summer! **

**My own character's:**** Shadow, Flame, Adel, Panther, Wolf, Charlie, Mikey, Crow, Flames Vurtue (to Shadow and the other's they call her Flame Eye's), Stag, Bear, Dove, and more! **

**A/N:**** Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's that might be here! Flames are allowed! I would love to know what you all think is wrong with my story! This is taking place in Harry's fifth year, BUT the abuse from the Dursely's will be worse, and everything else will be turned around too! **

**"Talking" **

**'Thoughts' **

_**Writing **_

_**Thank you for being so patient! I am sooo sorry for the long wait on chapter five! Turn's out I do have chapter six all written up and the starting on chapter seven! Isn't that great! Well let me know after this chapter if you have ANY idea's for the rest of the story! If I like your idea's then I'll add them to the story!! **_

_**--6--6--6--6--6--6--6--6--6--**_

_**Last chapter: **_

_Shadow waved her hand, causing the room and bed to enlarge. "Clothes?" Adel asked smiling. "No way" Remus grinned out casuing everyone execpt Shadow, Harry and Severus to jump into the bed. "Raven..." Shadow whispered trailing off. "I know dear, but I'm here" Raven whispered softly. Severus grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on. Raven slowly lead Shadow to the bed and helped her get in. "Are her bones?" Charlie asked worriedly. "No, she's just tired is all" Raven soothed out causing everyone to relax. Severus slid into the bed behind Shadow. _

_Shadow was sandwiched between Severus and Raven. "Flame! Let go of my leg!" Bear whined. "Ow! Stop kicking me George!" Ron yelped. Adel groaned as everyone started to whine and bicker. _

_**This time:**_

A loud ringing woke everyone up the next morning. "What time is it?" Remus mummered snuggled up with Charlie. "5:30 Moony" Raven yawned out. "Too early!" Bear whined on top of Dove. Crow grunted from the foot of the bed beside Wolf. "Fou rmore day's mommy" Ron slurred out hugging Flame's leg. "My Veela!" Pather snapped out hugging Veela to him. "Shut up!" George whined on top of Fred. Shadow rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thunk. "Ahh!" she screamed leaping off the floor and dived back into the bed.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked hurriedly. "T-the floor i-is fuck-king c-c-cold" Shadow studdered out shivering. Everything was silent untill everyone brust out laughing. "Are you okay?" Severus gasped out calming himself down. Shadow was currled up in the fetal postion on his chest. "You guy's are all mean" Shadow muttered out. "Well were all up now" Stag yawned sitting up. George flicked Fred's nose waking him up, "Wha?" he slurred. "Time to wake up!" George cooed grinning. "Hmm... ten more hours" Fred grumbled. "No! Up!" Ron bellowed jumping on the bed. Stag watched this amused. "Dove... why is your hand on my ass?" Raven asked confused. "Flame let go of my leg!" Adel whined. "Charlie! Stop sucking on MY thumb!" Mikey huffed. "Wha da all belling bout?" Wolf slurred out her head poking out from the cover's.

"Time to get up!" Remus cheered happily. "Your way too happy" Minerva grumbled as they all crawled out of the bed. "...what are we going to wear?" Fred asked hugging George to him. "We can transfigure clothes" Crow said proudly. "You can?" Minerva asked shocked. "Well yea, the only thing we don't have is wands" Charlie yawned out. "You do wandless magic?" Remus asled curiously. "Yea we all can" Raven yelped as Shadow cracked his back. "Let's get to work" Mikey sighed out. Severus went to his closet and got his clothes out for the day. "Oh nonono! Your not wearing thise!" Adel huffed snatching the clothed out of Severus' hands. "Have fun dear!" Veela laughed as Panther dragged him into the living room with the other's. "Your clothes are soo tacky!" Adel huffed frowning at the long sleeved white shirt and black vest. Before Severus could defend himself Adel transfigured his clothes.

The vest turned into a leather wrist band and the white shirt changed into a skin tight black t-shirt. "Now for those pants" Adel muttered shoving the wrist band and shirt at Severus. "Hmm... blue jeans? No doesn't suit him... ahha!" Adel cheered changing the black dress pant's into a pair of leather pants. "Here you go! After your done putting these on, come into the living room. Shadow will work on you hair and Charlie can fix your teeth!" Adel ordered happily running out of the room. "...what have I gotten myself into?" Severus groaned changing into the outfit. "This is actually... comfortable" he breathed out shocked. Severus walked into the living room to see Shadow trimming Remus' hair, Charlie checking over Raven's bones, Adel putting on her high heel's. Bear playing rummy with Stag, Panther, Fred and Minerva. Ron was aruging who woulf win the Qudditch Cup with George and Veela. Flame and Mikey were both smoking a blunt by the fireplace. "Where's Crow, Wolf and Dove?" Severus asked confused.

"They went to get some pop. Your all done dear" Shadow said the last part directed to Remus. "Thank's hunny" Remus sighed happily sitting next to Raven. "Sit down Sev, your long over due for a trim" Shadow ordered patting the floor in front of her. "Gin!" fred called happily. "...we're playing rummy!" Stag huffed out as Bear grinned. Dove, Crow and Wolf ran into the living room arms filled with can's of pop. "You get caught?" Pathner asked putting down a three of heart's.

"No, but I don't think Dumbledore like's rootbeer anymore" Crow giggled out. Shadow 'hmed' as she combed Severus' hair. "Trim?" Dove asked sitting next to her. "Yeah he has split end everywhere" Shadow huffed out starting to cut Severus' hair quickly. "Maybe you should make him have bang's. That way you can put his hair up" Adel offered causing Severus to stiffen from shock. "That's not a bad idea" Shadow muttered as she quickly mafde some bang's that would hang in Severus' eyes when he put his hair up. "Done, now go over to Charlie" Shadow sighed out happily at her work. Adel dragged Severus over to Charlie and shoved him in a chair. "Can you fix his teeth? And also whiten them?" Adel asked as Charlie opened Severus' mouth checking his teeth.

"Yeah, I can do it" Charlie said after a moment. "Good, now here Adel. Change that skimpy prep shirt" Crow sighed handing Adel a black belly shirt. Adel changed shirt's, so now her leather skirt matched her shirt. Crow smiled as she fixed her red dress. Wolf yawned as she fixed her grey t-shirt and blue jeans. "Will you two keep your pants on!" Dove snapped crossing his legs. Dove has on a white t-shirt white pants and white vans. Mikey and Flame has on blue jeans, orange wife beaters and red converse. Charlie sighed as he shook his head. Charlie has on a violet shirt, black tripp pants and combat boots.

Bear has on a cute baby blue sundress and blue flip flops. Ron, Fred and George have on a black band t-shirt, skater shorts and some blue vans. Stag, Panther and Veela all have on a green dress and green heels. Minerva grumbled as she lost again. Minerva has her hair in a high ponytail, wearing a brown t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black shoes. Raven sighed as he fixed his leather pants and skin tight green shirt. Shadow slipped on her black binki top, green fishnet shirt, hip hugging black pants and red flip flops.

"Red?" Charlie asked confused. "Need some color" Shadow said shurgging. "You have green on!" Flame whined out. "So I wear green and black everyday" Shadow said matter-of-factly. "You know Sev, you shouldn't keep drowning yourself in your work" Charlie muttered pulling his hand away from Severus' mouth. "Open up" Adel cheered happily. Severus opened his mouth catiously. "Nicely done" Remus said behind them. Severus' teeth were all straight and pearly white. "Breakfast start's in three minutes" Ron said loudly sighing. Dove walked over and picked Bear up, placing her on his hip. Panther went to Veela and put his arm around his waist. Remus helped Charlie up as Adel walked over ot Flame and Mikey. "Let's go you two" Adel sighed helping them up. "I have the munchies" Mikey whined out.

"Hmm, I wonder why" Wolf said sarcastly. "Let's go! Food!" Crow whined bouncing next to the portait hole. Everyone left the living room and stood in front of the portait of Salazar Slytherin. "They look too much alike" Minerva muttered under her breath. Shadow shook her head causing Salazar to frown. "What the hell are you shaking about?" he snapped out. SHadow slread at him her eyes flashing red. "Get laid you old prune!" she huffed out shocking everyone. "What the hell did you just say?!" Salazar barked angrily. "You heard me! Get laid!" Shadow yelled back. Salazar shoved his sleeves up, "Oh it's on! Let's go bitch!" he hissed angrily. "Once you get out the damn portait!" Shadow laughed out in triumph.

"Shad!" Bear scolded as Remus dragged Shadow away from the portait as they al walked towards the Great Hall. "I'll get you, you little snake!" Salazar's angry voice drifted up to them. Draco and Baslie were standing by the door's looking shocked. "Bring it ya old cow!" Shadow roared back causing Mikey to throw her over his shoulder. "Hello!" Adel chirpped out to the two shocked slytherins. "H-hello" Draco and Baslie stammered out. They all walked into the Great Hall, catching alot of attention. "Stupid old cow! I'll show him!" Shadow muttered darkly causing Bear and Wolf to shake their head's. "Now I can really see the relation" Charlie sighed out sadly. They all sat at the Slytherin table including Severus, Minerva and Remus.

Dumbledore glared at them angrily as did Hermione. "I got twenty on Hermione banging Dumbledick" Raven said causally setting twenty gallons on the table. "...I'll go with that" Shadow replied also setting down twenty. "That's just gross!" Crow whined as Fred and George both put down ten. "What about you Uncle?" Bear asked looking up at Remus. Remus blinked in surprise then grinned, "I'm not going to bet" he said happily."Really? What if we made it more... interesting?" Flame suggested slowly. "You have my attention" Minerva said leaning forward with Stag. "The loser's of the bet have to stand on the headtable at the leaving feast and do the tango" Mikey blurted out.

Everyone stared at Mikey blankly. "...I got twenty on them not shagging" Draco sighed out placing his money on the table. Dove wrote the bet's in a smal notebook. "Anyone else?' he asked not looking up. "...twenty on them not" Severus said tossing his money at Ron, who placed it all in a pouch. Shadow grinned as Charlie rolled his eyes. "You are so cheating: Adel huffed out. "No I'm not!" Shadow agured back. "So what's our first class?" Raven asked before another repeat of last night could occur.

"Potions, Charms, lunch, Transfiguretion and then dinner" Dove read off for everyone. "Let's get to class then, you only have four minutes" Severus said standing with everyone else. "We'll see you all later!" Remus called over his shoulder as he and Minerva ran otu of the Great Hall. "Bye Uncle! Bye Grandma!" Bear called after them as they ran to the potion's classroom. "You know Raven, now you can actually be good at potions!" Crow laughed out. "Oh be quite!" Raven huffed out as they slid to a halt in fron of the potion's door. "Well get in!" Severus snapped out. "Git" Ron muttered as he passed Severus walking into the room. "Prat" Severus shot back. They all entered the classroom and took the seat's near the front of the class. Everyone else was already there.

"Brew the potion on the board" Severus called out waving his wand. The ingredent's and instruction'sappeared on the board. "Sleeping Draught?" Veela asked confused. "Wonder what that's for" Fred mummered. "Hey! This isn't your class!" Stag said pointing an accusing at Fred and George. "So? We don't-" "Give a damn. This class is too much fun" George started and Fred finished. "Werid twin thing" Shadow and Charlie both sighed out. "And your talking?" Panther asked as they all got their ingredent's and went back to their epmty lab tables. "We don't have any caldrun's" Ron said after a moment. Bear giggled as Shadow and Mikey waved their hand's causing sixteen caldrun's to appear in front of them.

"Nice! You gotta teach me that trick!" George laughed out. "Maybe sometime later" Charlie said thoughtfully as they started on their potions. "Pass the lily root" Shadow said lowly. Dove handed the lily root to Shadow as he added crushed bat fangs to Bear's potion for her. Severus walked around checking everyone's potion's. "...what are you making?" Severus sneered out to Shadow drawing everyone's attention to them. "Sleeping Draught" Shadow said simply. "Then why is your potion green when it's suppose to be blue?" Severus asked smirking. Amusment was glittering in his eyes.

Raven and Charlie grinned causing Severus to have a bad feeling. "Because I put lily root in it! You know to help the... power of the potion" Shdaow said after a moment. "Lily root doesn't help boost up the potion" Hermione sneered out next to Padma. "Actually Ms. Granger it does. The lily root replaced the bat fangs for those people who are allergic to them. Ten points from Gryffendor and ten point to Slytherin" Severus sneered out. "Bottled your potion and lable them" Severus oredered loudly as the bell rang. Charlie waved his hand causing all the Slytherin's potions to bottle and lable themselves.

Everyone packed up and left. Shadow pockwed her head back into the potion room attracting Severus' attention to her. "Don't forget about lunch! We're getting take out" she warned then left. Shadow ran up tp Charlie and Harry. "You tell him?" Harry asked grabbing Shadow's hand. "Yeah, what are we getting?" Shadow asked yawning as Wolf skipped over to them. "I was thinking a little bit of everything really" Wolf chirpped as they al entered the charms room. Everyone took a seat as Proffesor Flitwick stood on his pile of book's. "Now today class we'll be learning about a special charm. Only few people can cast this charm since it was made to work only for those selective people who have a pure dark heart but also pure light vien" Proffesor Flitwik explianed.

"Proffesor? If someone has a pure dark heart then how do they have a pure vien" Hermione asked confused. "I believe the most qualifed person to answer that question would be Shadow" Proffesor Flitwick said smiling. "Why her?" Ginny sneered. "Because I am one of those people. It mean's that at birth my side of power was decided for me. I didn't have a choice with what side I wanted to be. Since my fate was decided for me, I was able to have a small chance. Hence the one pure light vien. The vien is not controlled by my heart, so it is liek a useless vien. Execpt ot allows me to do all type's of light spell's" Shadow explained boredly.

"Very well put! Ten points to Slytherin" Proffesor Flitwick chuckled out. "Does the Proffesor know you?" Fred asked curiously. Shadow stared at Flitwick blankly as he continued on with his lesson. "Yeah, when me and Charlie got out... he found us" Shadow muttered quitely. "What? But how can that be?" Crow asked shocked. Charlie sighed heavily as Shadow closed ehr eyes. "When we left the house, we got lost. It turn's out that we ran onto his property. He nursed us back to health and taught us the basic's to our power's" Charlie explained softly.

"Shadow, why don't you show the class one of the perks of having the oure vien?" Proffesor Flitwick asked hopefully. "Of course Fillus" Shadow sighed out standing and walked to the middle of the room. "Anything in particular?" she asked calmly. Hermione and Ginny were glaring hatfully at her. "Hmm... how about the fire techinque? You were always good at controlling it" Proffesor Flitwick said thoughtfully. Shadow held her hand out towards Flame, "Mind giving me a light?" she asked smirking. Flames grinned as a large fireball appeared in his hand and threw it at Hermione. Everyone screamed trying to rush out of the way. "Freeze" Shadow whispered causing the fireball to freeze right in front of Hermione's face.

After a second the class cheered loudly. Shadow held her hand out to the fireball causing it to land in her palm. "Very good! Twenty points to Slytherin!" Proffesor Flitwick cheered out. Shadow stared at harry and he nodded. The flames quickly turned black causing Flitwick's eyes to widen. "Everyone! Get to the walls!" he yelled causing everyone to comply. "Raven, come to me Raven" Shadow whispered leaning her head back. The fireball turned into black flame's creeping up Shadow's arm. "Someone! Get the Headmaster!" Proffesor Flitwick bellowed. Hermione ran out of the classroom not looking back.

Blood red flames burst from Flame's body and he went to Shadow. "You can always count on me mother" he whispered kneeling in front of Shadow. By now the black flames have covered Shadow's body. "My dear young one, you have always been loyal to me" she muttered softly. Raven walked over to them calmly. "Harry! Get away from those freaks!" Ginny bellowed out. Raven looked at Ginny blankly and then grinned. "I am one of those freaks" he sneered as he got covered with green and black flames. Hermione, Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus and Severus ran into the classroom. "What's going on here?!" Minerva yelled out frusturated.

Charlie and Adel also got covered in flames. Charlie's flames were purple as Adel's were a forest green. Wolf has grey flames, Bear has brown flames, Dove has white flames, Crow has midnight bluw flames, Panther has red flames, Veela has baby blue flames, Stag has gold flames and Mike has yellow flames. They all surrounded Shadow while kneeling. Shadow faced Dumbledore her eyes closed. "You are not fit to run this school. You have been stealing the magic from all the powerful's here. Your also a money hungry fame seeking fool. Yu will one day fall Albus Dumbledore, and when you do I will be there. I will be there to watch you crumble into a worthless heap as everyone around you walk's away" she said her voice darkly angelic.

"Shadow?" Remus asked fearfully. "Be warned Albus Dumbledore, they can not hide me away forever. This vessel is a fake, the person you see before you is not the real me. For I have lived ten of your lives. I know more then you can imagine. You have been warned" Shadow sneered out before the black flames disappeared and she collasped to the floor. Mikey crawled over to Shadow and picked her up. They all stood up slowly the flames diappeared from their bodies. Remus and Minerva rushed over to them concerned. "Come, you can all rest in my quarter's there closer" Remus urged as he lead Harry and Wolf out of the room. Dumbledore blocked their path however.

"Albus! What are you doing?!" Minerva hissed as she lead the rest of them to Remus. Albus grinned insanely and nodded to Hermione. "These student's shall be placed under special watch. They are harmful to each other and the people around them. They shall be trained for the war" he ordered sternly. Harry growled angrily Panther and Flame holding him back. Severus glared at Albus and stpped into the group standing next to Crow. "Plan B" he said simply as they all disappeared and reappeared in front on none other then Lord Voldemort himself.

"Ahh!" Voldemort screamed hiding behind his mirror. "...that is somethig I never want to see... again" Harry gasped out running to Severus and hiding behind him. "What are you people doing here?! Severus?! What is the meaning of this?!" Voldemort yelled out poking his head out from the mirror. No longer does Voldemort look lke a humaniode snake, bu the younger teenager he used to be. Chocolate brown hair brushed past his shoulder's, bright green eyes glared at everyone and his tanned skin held a blush to it. "Tom... Plan B" Severus muttered out as Remus shifted his feet. Veela hid behind Stag as Charlie held Remus' hand. Adel inched toward's Mikey and Shadow slowly. "Plan B? You mean loony finally snapped?" Voldemort asked coming out from behind the mirror. "MY EYES" Bear cried out as Dove covered her eyes. "Put something on!" Wolf howled out diving behind Crow.

Voldemort picked up his discarded towel and wrapped it arounf his silm waist. "So what's going on here?" Minerva asked tiredly. "Hi Minny!" Voldemort called waving. "...is he on something?" Harry whispered in Severus' ear. Severus shivered lightly as Shadow groaned gaining everyone's attention. "Man! I need to pee!" she whined jumping out of Mikey's arms and running to Voldemort's bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. "So who was that?" Voldemort asked confused. "Sev, why are we here?" Adel asked confused. Just then Fred, George and Ron burst into the room. "How come you left us?!" Fred cried out lunging at Shadow -who just came out of the bathroom. "We were so worried about you!" Ron whailed tackling Harry.

George sniffed and look at Voldemort, "Uncle Tom?" he whimpered shocking everyone -execpt Fred, Ron and Voldemort. "Loony finally snapped, about time too" Voldemort explained sighing as Ron helped Harry stand. "Wait!" Remus growled out gaining everyone's attention. "Why did you just call him Uncle?!" he yelled out frusturated.

---------------------

Shadow: Sooo? Are you all happy?? I got both Chapter five and six up today!! YAY! See I told you that I'd promise chapter five wuold be up before monday! And I got chapter six up too!! Sighs happily Now to write and type up chapter seven! Any question's about the story let me know! Love ya all!


	7. 7 The truth is told!

**Title:**** Get Ready For The Real World**

**Summary:**** When Harry goes back to the Dursely's after his fifth year, he meet's some new people. They help him get over Sirius' death, and introduces him to the real world. Sex, drug's, secert allinece's, gang's, street fight's, and rock 'n' roll! It turn's out that the new people can do magic too! But they've never been invited to a school to learn their power's or spell's! This is going to be a long and fun summer! **

**My own character's:**** Shadow, Flame, Adel, Panther, Wolf, Charlie, Mikey, Crow, Flames Vurtue (to Shadow and the other's they call her Flame Eye's), Stag, Bear, Dove, and more! **

**A/N:**** Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's that might be here! Flames are allowed! I would love to know what you all think is wrong with my story! This is taking place in Harry's fifth year, BUT the abuse from the Dursely's will be worse, and everything else will be turned around too! **

**"Talking" **

**'Thoughts' **

_**Writing **_

_**---7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7---**_

**Chapter seven: **The truth is told!!

_Last chapter:_

_George sniffed and look at Voldemort, "Uncle Tom?" he whimpered shocking everyone -execpt Fred, Ron and Voldemort. "Loony finally snapped, about time too" Voldemort explained sighing as Ron helped Harry stand. "Wait!" Remus growled out gaining everyone's attention. "Why did you just call him Uncle?!" he yelled out frusturated. _

_**This chapter:**_

Fred blinked owlishly as he held Shadow in mid-twril. "You mean you don't know?" he asked confused. "Know what?" Mikey asked back taking Shadow from him. "Well you see Uncle Tom here isn't insane. Dumbledore force fed him a potion during his school years, turned him evil. After he was reborn, the potion didn't take effect" George explained standing next to Voldemort. "Okay, but that doesn't tell me why your calling him Uncle Tom" Remus sighed out tiredly. Shadow jumped out of Mikey's arms and ran to Severus. "Can I?" she asked cutely. Severus glared at Shadow, but then faultered when Shadow pouted. Harry grabbed Shadow and lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Crow and Wold cooed at them as Flame rolled his eyes. "Well you see, it turn's out that Tom is one of our Uncles. Really long line how that happened, so don't ask" George explained poking Voldemort's face. "George! Stop poking me!" Voldemort whined smacking his hand away. "But it's so cool! You look just like in your school photo's! Execpt taller and more lean" George said the last part thoughtfully. Mikey looked around the room and his eyes lite up. "What?" Fred asked wearly as he hid behind George. "Now really! Why are you so-" Voldemort was cut off my Mikey plugging in his MP3 player to his stereo and blaring the song 'The Great Escape' throughout the room.

Shadow cheered and jumped off Harry, then ran to Flame and started to dance. Bear did the same with Dove, as did Wolf with Crow. Ron and Harry laughed as they raced toward's Voldemort's large king sized bed and jumped on it, then started to sing with the song.

_"Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All are belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town _

_We can make it right" _

As Ron and Harry sang they jumped around each other in a circle and ignored Remus and Voldemort when they yelled at them to get down before they hurt themselves. Shadow and Charlie laughed as they sandwiched Flame and jumped up and down causing the red head to crack a smile. Severus shrugged and popped his back before he went to the door, where someone was banging on it.

_"Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight" _

Harry yelled out as Shadow jumped on the bed followed by Adel and Fred who all laughed as Severus opened the door to come face to face with a red faced Lucius Malfoy. "What the bloody hell is going on here!?" Lucius yelled over the music as he stepped into the room and Severus shut the door behind him. "Tennagers!" Severus yelled. "Hey! We take that offenceively coming from you Sev!!" Veela yelled as he danced with Panther. Stag slid up behind Panther and made him in a sandwich between him and Veela. "Who the hell are all the kid's?!" Lucius asked confused.

_"Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive" _

Ron and Harry yelled together as they jumped off the bed and into the awaiting arms of the two adults who had waited for them to come down. "You two are going to kill yourselves one day!" Remus yelled as he set down Harry. Voldemort did the same with Ron, only smacking the red head after he was standing. Adel laughed as Fred threw her off the bed and over towards Lucius and Severus. "Adel!" Severus yelled worriedly. Adel laughed as she twisted her body around so she landed on the ground on her hands and then flipped to stand in front of the two shocked men. "Show off!" Fred yelled laughter in his eyes as he jumped and flipped in mid-air to land on George's shoudler's.

_"Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight" _

Ron yelled out this time as he started a mosh pit in the center of the room with Harry and Flame. Everyone but the adults and Shadow joined in laughing. Minerva looked at Shadow worriedly from her spot at the leaning on the wall, where she had been all this time. Shadow was jumping up and down on the bed and spinning in the air.

_"All the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway" _

Harry and Ron sang with all the other teens joinging in. None of the adults noticed Draco sneak into the room and bounce over to the moshing group, joining in. Shadow laughed causing the adults to look at her in horror. Shadow jumped off the bed in mid-spin and twisted her body over to Lucius landing in his arms. "You look like a girl!" she giggled out hugging a shocked Lucius. Severus chocked on his laughter as Remus and Minerva straight out laughed.

_"Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight"_

Ron and Harry sang finishing off the song and the moshing group all looked to the bed as they heard a thump. Lucius had fainted from shock and Severus was holding Shadow to his chest protectively. "That stupid blonde tried to hit me!" Shadow gasped out clutching Severus' shirt in her hand's. "HE DID WHAT?!" all the teens -including Draco- bellowed out angirly. "Hey when did you get here Draco?" Ron asked confused turning to the blonde. "Me? Oh I just got here!" Draco laughed out happily. "Good to see you again!" Bear said friendly as she waved from Dove's back. "Yeah! We didn't know you would be here!" Crow giggled out happily. Voldemort stared at the teen's like they were insane. "How do they do that?" he asked shocked. "So what?" Shadow asked braiding Severus' hair. _  
_

Suddenly another song came on and all the teenager's eyes went wide. 'Your Guardian Angel' started to play and the teen's instantly looked at Shadow hopefully. Shadow rolled her eyes and nodded to their silent begging. Remus and Minerva shared a confused look.

_"When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I have figured out_

_How this worlds turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I knwo I'll find deep inside me I can be the one" _

Shadow sang softly causing the adults to be shocked and the teens to all climb onto the bed and lay down on each other watching Shadow as she continued to braide Sever's hair.

_"I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, It's okay, It's okay_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and night grow shoter_

_I can show you I'll be the one" _

Shadow sang resting her head above Severus' heart and watching the teens causing them all to smile at her. Minerva and Voldemort both smiled also at how Shadow was able to calm the teens down and keep them under control.

_"I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Plase tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_to fade" _

Shadow finished the song as all the teens fell asleep, using each other as pillows and blankets. "Using that much power and seeing everything that we have today must have tired them out" she said after a moment. Voldemort looked at Shadow curiously, "Would you mind telling me what all happened at the school to make Severus bring you all here?" he asked hopefully going over to his dresser and picking out a pair of black silk boxers and a pair of black skater shorts. "If that's what you wish me to tell you" Shadow muttered looking up to the ceiling frowning. "Shadow?" Minerva asked worriedly as she went over to the frowning teen.

"Dumbledore is planning something, and I know that it will be unpleasent" Shadow explained as she wrapped her arms around Severus' neck. "How do you know that cub?" Remus asked curiously. Shadow only shook her head and sighed. "Do you have anything to drink? My throat is getting dry" she said lowly blinking her eyes tiredly. "Sure, I have some water here" Voldemort said going over to his mini fridge and getting a bottle of water out of it, then walked over to Severus and gave the water to Shadow. Instead of twisting the cap off it Shadow bit into the side of the bottle and drank the water, like a vampire would do. "Shadow?" Severus asked a bit shocked and confused. Lucius chose this moment to wake up and sit up.

"Well... Adel is part vampire" Shadow explained after she dropped the empty water bottle on Lucius' head. "Part vampire?" Minerva asked frowning and crossed her arms across her chest. "...am I going to have to explain what everyone is now?" Shadow asked lowly as she picked at Severus' vest. "Yes, and stop that" Severus said nudging Shadow's head with his chin. Shadow shighed as she stopped and looked at Lucius. "Do you realize that Draco is actually part of the royal veela court?" she asked innocently. Lucius stared at Shadow for a moment and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fainted again. "...your enjoying that too much" Remus sighed out shaking his head.

"I am not! Besides I'm allowed to like that! I wasn't trained by Lucifer himself just for looking pretty now was I?" Shadow asked then slapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes went wide. "Excuse me? Lucifer?" Voldemort asked calmly. Shadow looked at everyone quickly and then dropped her hands from her mouth just to say one thing, "Shit" then the door blew open.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shadow: **Well what do you all think? I finally got over my writters block!!! I actually have three idea's for how chapter eight might go! Yes I know "YOU WILL DIE FOR LEAVING US WITH ANOTHER CLIFHANGER!!!" but I just could let it go!! The good part is I can have chapter eight and nine (possibly) typed up by Wensday!! But that's only is your all nice and review!! I'm going to be like those author's who are all mean and won't update if I get so many reviews! Well I'll see (talk) to you next time!!

Song's used in this chapter were: "The Great Escape" by Boys like Girls

"Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	8. Not a chapter but important too

**Hi everyone! Well I know this isn't a chapter to the story and I'm sorry! I'm working on chapter eight RIGHT now as we speak! I just wanted to thank and answer any question's any of you guy's have asked! So without futher ado: The reply to the repiles! (LOL I just made that up!) **

**------------------------------------------------**

**HRH Feline Queen** - I'm so glad you like the story and I've been doing my best with the spelling errors! I love you too, and yes! The Uncle was naked! LOL

**Asphyxiatedmuse** - I am so happy that you love my story! I'm not sure if my beta is still my beta or not since I havent talked to them in FOREVER so I'll get back to you on the offer. But hey, two beta's and a writer are better than one right? lol glad your daydreams and mine run on the same track!

**spinnerofdark** - I can't tell you what I'm on! That would ruin the story! I could just see it now 'A very good writer on Fanfic . net was caught using things that she shouldnt of been using. So we had to throw her out and ban her for the rest of her life, wanna hear a secret though? She cried like a little girl when we told her the news!' Oh yes! I will cry! I hope you continue thinking the story is great!

**miss-zzarra** - Fun? That is the first time I have read a review where my story was called fun! I hope the rest of the chapter's will be fun for you also!

AssassinAlert - I'm happy that the story has gone on your alert list! I hope to hear from you again soon!

**beauty7890102** - It seems like the food fight has been the greatest chapter throughout the story so far! Hopefully I can make a chapter that is better than it!

**Night Walker1 **- Your review wasn't too much at all. I love long reviews! The new kids idea sprung up on me while I was in my English class, and so was the idea to make them wandless user's. I believe that there are not enough fanfics that are written where Harry tells Dumblesuck to sodd off and leave him alone!

In this story I wanted to make it so Hermione was the bad one instead of Ron. Too many are doing that to the poor boy! I'm not making Harry's actual intentions clear until a little bit later in the story! lol I knew that some humor in the story would be good. But too much of it would ruin the story and the plot I already had.

The food fight was a biggy on the chapters with the most replies from people. Maybe I should make another food fight scene in another story? I've been thnking of a few new idea's for some stories. I'm not sure this story can be a parody yet, I still need to kick myself back into writter gear! I've been lazy for the past three weeks barely writing at all!

I want to off a few people before the chaos die's down, that way less character's have to been written about and the story can be easier to read. I realize that maybe twleve new people into the story straight off was a bit of a bad idea, but I wouldn't have changed the story in any way.

Like I said to Asphyxiatedmuse, I haven't talked to my beta in a very long time and am not sure if they still are my beta. I have not run this story by them at all, the story has been me and me alone. Hopefully I can find a few loyal beta's who will help me with the error's and pop in idea's from time to time. I want to know what to make better so that way more people can enjoy the story.

Well that's all the answer's to the review's I can remember for now! More at the end of the chapter or at the beginning of the next! Love you all!

**notanauthor111 **- I'm sorry for the confusion, I guess I should clear the story up a little bit shouldn't I? Well for now the only couple's are: FredXGeorge, PantherXVeela, CrowXWolf, and I think that's it for now. I'm going to be adding more couples and hopefully more sexual sence's in the story.

**true hells angel **- I'm glad you thought the story funny!!

**shonen ai fanatic 14** - I hope so far your curiousity has be sated!

**greenstone **- Glad you think the story is great, I'm working on chapter eight right now but thought thanking and answering any questions reviews have posted to me would be a good thing to do first

**wolfdancer87 **- I AM SOOO SORRY! I know I should had sent the chapter's to you, but I didn't knwo if you remembered being my beta since I hadn't talked to you in so long and I thought/think your mad at me! I AM SOOO SORRY!

**SillyEma **- Thank you so much! I had no idea a California King was bigger! That will help if I decide to rewrite the story!

**Morgaine Malfoy **- I'm glad you really like the story, and I hope it's stayed well written. I also hope that the story hasn't disappointed you!

**BlackMaple **- Thank you for saying the story was good! I know I needed a beta and I kind of haven't used wolfdancer87 and I feel really bad for not doing it! I mean wolfdancer offered and I accepted meaning that I had a comintment! LOL I kinda realized I spelled beautiful wrong after I wrote I my english essay and looked at the two words together and found them spelled differently! I'm happy you love the story line so far

**pUppetEEr-NiNja **- First off I wanted to say that I love your name! It's so funny and cool! I hope that you still love the story!

**snowlight144 **- I hope the story still catch's your attention!

**Kemowitch92 **- I never really did like Flame Eye's ever since I thought up of her. Can I let you in on a little secret? Flame Eye's real name that is Amanda? She's really my ex who cheated on me five times throughout our two year realtionship. So I left her and didn't talk to her for a while. We've made up, but we still are just friend's no matter what she tries to say to butter me up

**DebsTheSnapeFan **- OMG your one of my most favorite author's!! I'm so happy you looked at my fic! Sry I keep putting it in center space! I've been meaning to change it for a while but keep on forgetting! Thank you for reminding me!

-----------------------------------------

**If I forgot ANYONE then I am terribly sorry! I was just going through the e-mails and was typing down the people I saw! Let me know if I forgot you and add something on! Like yelling or a lecture! I'll be glad to post it, along with the reply to your reply! (Kinda confusing that way don't you think?) **


	9. Is really chapter eight!

**Title:**** Get Ready For The Real World**

**Summary:**** When Harry goes back to the Dursely's after his fifth year, he meet's some new people. They help him get over Sirius' death, and introduces him to the real world. Sex, drug's, secert allinece's, gang's, street fight's, and rock 'n' roll! It turn's out that the new people can do magic too! But they've never been invited to a school to learn their power's or spell's! This is going to be a long and fun summer! **

**My own character's:**** Shadow, Flame, Adel, Panther, Wolf, Charlie, Mikey, Crow, Flames Vurtue (to Shadow and the other's they call her Flame Eye's), Stag, Bear, Dove, and more! **

**A/N:**** Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's that might be here! Flames are allowed! I would love to know what you all think is wrong with my story! This is taking place in Harry's fifth year, BUT the abuse from the Dursely's will be worse, and everything else will be turned around too! **

**"Talking" **

**'Thoughts' **

_**Writing **_

_**----8----8----8----8----8---8----8----8----8----**_

**Chapter eight: **I'm sorry but they didn't make it...

_Last chapter: _

_"I am not! Besides I'm allowed to like that! I wasn't trained by Lucifer himself just for looking pretty now was I?" Shadow asked then slapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes went wide. "Excuse me? Lucifer?" Voldemort asked calmly. Shadow looked at everyone quickly and then dropped her hands from her mouth just tp say one thing, "Shit" then the door blew open. _

**This Chapter: **

As the dust settled down a large swarm of people pushed their way into the room causing Voldemort and Remus to curse. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Remus snarled to a smirking Dumbledore. "Why I'm just here to collect what is rightfully mine, and to also kill Tom" Dumbledore said airily as Hermione stepped up to his side. "I knew you were shagging! I knew it!" Ron yelled loudly. It seems that the explousion awoke all the teens and had them standing in a large group behind Minerva.

"Ah, there you all are! Now come back to Hogwart's where you can be trained to fight" Hermione said cheerfully smiling at everyone. "Are you high or something? Did you not hear what the red head said?" Voldemort asked pulling at his hair in confusion. "I heard what Ron said, I'm just not going to respond to it" Hermione said calmly. Shadow looked up to Severus' face and tugged on a lock of his hair. Severus looked down and raised one of his eyebrows in annoyance. "Can I kill her now Sevvy?" Shadow asked cutely while pouting. Severus scowled at the nickname but set Shadow on her feet. "Don't call me that, and yes you can kill her now. Just don't get any blood on the furiture" he said sternly. Shadow nodded as she bounced forward and hugged Hermione shocking her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked frowning. Shadow blinked at Hermione owlishly. "I'm just saying good bye" she said simply before black flipping, causing her foot to come in contact with Hermione's nose. "Merlin! You stupid bitch! Just wait until I heal my nose!" Hermione hissed as she drew her wand, her other hand holding her nose where a large rush of blood was flowing from it. "I don't think so!" Bear giggled as Dove waved his hand causing Hermione's wand to snap in half. "Hey Flame hunny?" Shadow asked as she back bended and cracked her back loudly, Severus and Remus frowned in disapprovle at the noise. "Yeah, what is it?" Flame asked taking a pack of Newport's from his pocket and liting one up, passing a few around the group. "Will you put a good song on for me? You know I kill better when I'm listening to something" Shadow said standing back up and rolling her shoulder's. Voldemort was watching all this happen in confusion, not knowing what the hell was going on. Lucius woke up and looked at everyone blankly. "So what did I miss?" he asked standing back up, next to Remus.

"Well, Dumblefuck and everyone else over there blasted the door open to get to us. Hermione is with them and she's shagging the old coot. Hmm... Severus gave Shadow permission to kill the bushy haired teen, so she went and hugged her then back flipped breaking her nose. That's why there's all the blood on her robes and face. And Flame is about to put a good song on for Shadow so she can kill better" Remus explained counting everything off on his finger's. Severus watched Flame walk over to the stereo and looked through the playlists. "How about Hinder, 'Better Than Me'?" he asked looking over his shoulder where Shadow kicked Dumbledore's feet from under him and sucker punch Tonks in her stomache. "I don't know, that song always make's me tear up" she said unsure as she dodged Kingsley stunner and jumped away from him back near the group. Minerva laid a soothing hand on her shoulder and gave it a tight sqeeze.

"Wait!" Harry called out happily waving his hands around the air, his cigarette following the movements. "What is it cub?" Remus asked curiously. Harry bounced over to Flame dodging a few stunner's and took the Ipod from his hand. After a few seconds Kelly Clarkson 'Never Again' blared through the speakers causing the teens to cheer. Shadow grinned darkly as her wings ripped out of her back, "Let's have some fun" she said darkly her eyes turning a bloodlust red. Hermione stepped back in shock, her nose already healed. Moody stepped forward and glared at the dancing group of teenagers behind Minerva. "You even think about attacking them and I will kill you" Dove warned out, standing next to Shadow. Bear was in the dancing group, riding on Fred's back. "Cousin dear, shall we show them why our family was feared back in the old ages?" Shadow asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. Dove smirked as white angel wings ripped open from his back, shredding his shirt to pieces. "Yes I do believe we can do that" he said boredly.

"Old ages? What family are you from?" Lucius asked confused. Shadow looked over her shoulder at the blonde and smirked, showing off her fangs. "Why just the La Machen Qurte family" she said offhandly. Voldemort chocked on the air he was breathing and looked at the two winged teen's in front of him. "W-what? I thought everyone from that family was killed off!" he said shocked. "Enough!" Hermione bellowed firing off a strong stunner at Flame. Flame looked over his shoulder in time to see the stunner collied with his back, causing him to go flying forward into the wall. His head connecting with the wall with a loud crack, and then slid onto the ground unmoving. "Flame!" Mikey yelled tears in his eyes as he ran over to the red haired teen body and cradled his head in his lap. All the teens were shocked still looking at the sence. "You..." Shadow trailed off causing everyone to look at her. "I WIL KILL YOU!" she screamed lunging at Hermione and flexed her claws before sinking them into her chest. Hermione screamed as she fell onto the floor with Shadow on top of her. Tonks raised her wand, but before she could cast a spell Severus disarmed her and snapped the wand in half as it landed in his hand. Dove ran at Moody, raining an attack of punches and kicks at the old man.

Then another song started to blare from the speakers causing tears to form in everyone's eyes who where on the dark side. Shadow closed her eyes as she started to sing with the song and ripped out Hermione's heart from her chest.

_"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's hom_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside" _

Shadow sang as she jumped off Hermione, with the still beating heart in her hand. Blood had sprayed all over her face and clothes, causing a dark angelic look. The teen's all watched Mikey cry for the lost male and they bowed their hands in respect. Dove was still punching Moody's body, even after he fell to the ground dieing of blood lost.

_"Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but noodys home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside" _

Shadow sang walking over to Mikey ignoring all the spell's being thrown at everyone. Shadow stopped in front of the greving male and held out the heart to him. Mikey looked up at the heart with tears still streaming down his face. "What? What do you expect me to do with that? HUH?!" he yelled out brokenly. Veela pulled his hair back into a high ponytail as did Panther and Stag. "Use it, use it to fuel your anger and fight" Ron said seriously as he took Bear off Fred's back and handed her to Minerva. Minerva held the crying child to her chest protectivly and nodded to Dove, letting him know she was going to keep Bear safe.

_"Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's fallen behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_Yeah, oh" _

As Shadow sang the verse a dark and powerful arua surrounded the enraged teens and they stepped forward, to form a large line infront of the adult's and two males. Mikey stared at the heart in his hand and closed him eyes painfully. 'She's right, she's always right' he thought to himself hugging Flame's body closer to his chest.

_"She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh yeah" _

As the song ended a large shadow from the ground sprung up and transported all the teen's and adult's on the dark side to Shadow's home. "Where are we?" Voldemort asked lowly. "My home" Shadow said emotionlessly as she walked out of the main hallway and into the living room. Everyone followed her and took a seat on the couches. Shadow stood in front of the fireplace leaning on the mantel so she didn't fall into the flames. Mikey was sitting on the floor near the coffee table, Flames body laying beside him. "What are we going to do now?" Draco asked sadly. Harry sat next to Severus and leaned into him for comfort. Dove was sitting next to Minerva with Bear in his lap, she was crying into his shirt.

"We have two choices" George said seriously. "What are they?" Wolf asked shakly. "We can fight back, or we can hide for the rest of our lives" Fred said looking at his twin. "You forgot the third choice" Panther said standing up and walking over to Shadow. "There's a third choice?" Remus asked confused. "Yes... Shadow can kill them all" Veela said seriously. Charlie frowned as he stared at Shadow's still form. "Are you alright?" Adel asked worriedly. "...I believe it maybe time to spilt up" Shadow said lowly. "Spilt up? What do you mean?" Crow asked confused as she held Wolf's hand. "I know what she's talking about" Lucius said frowning. "Would you care to explain then?" Stag snapped out. "What I mean is, we should all go our sperate ways" Shadow said sighing tiredly and turning to face eveyone. Shadow's eyes went back to their normal green color and a tired look in them.

"But... but..." Bear studdered out in shock. "How can you even suggest that?!" Harry yelled standing up quickly. Charlie joined him glaring at his sister, "You know if we spilt up then we all wont be able to protect ourselves!" he ranted out angirly. Shadow stared at everyone with dead eyes, taking them aback. "I know that... but I am not going to lose another person close to me" she said lowly walking over to one of the bookcases. "Then what are you going to do?!" Ron bellowed his face and ear's turning red. Shadow stopped in front of the largest bookcase in the room and looked over her shoulder at them all. "What I should have done a long time ago" she said simply. "Your going back to him again, aren't you?" Mikey whispered out. "Going back? Where?" Minerva asked worriedly. "To Lucifer, he's the only one who can help us now" Shadow said seriously facing the bookcase again.

"What? What about my army?!" Voldemort ranted from his spot in between Lucius and Remus. "Your army is littered with spies for Dumbledore. They will let him know what you plan on doing, and you will die before the year is out" Wolf said wipping her face clean with her shirt sleeve. Crow did the same and together they both stood and walked over to Shadow. Adel looked at everyone as she nibbled on her bottom lip. "I have to say that Wolf is right" Charlie sighed out suprising everyone. "What do you mean she's right?" Severus asked frowning. "There are many spies in your ranks. If you plan an attack on Dumbledore then the spied will let him know. That way they will be ready and will have more people to kill you with" Charlie said shaking his head.

"That is a good point..." Minerva mummered to herself. Dove sighed and stood with Bear in his arm's. "Let's all sleep on it. We can discuss this in the morning" he ordered out sternly. "Dove is right, we all need our rest. We've had a long day and were all tired" Shadow sighed out. Everyone stood and walked down the hallway. "Wow... look at all the artwork" Remus said lowly to Lucius. "It is beautifull" Lucius admitted as they followed the teens to the bathroom. "Huh? I thought we were going to bed?" Voldemort asked confused. All the teen's looked at him like he was still insane. "Do you really want us to go to bed with blood all over us?" Dove asked his eyes narrowed. "No! No of course not" Voldemort said shaking his head. "Hey... where's Mikey?" Harry asked confused as he undressed with Shadow. Shadow sighed and closed her eyes, "He's doing what he feel's is right" she said tiredly filling the bath tub up with warm, soapy water.

Charlie and Adel heard this and held hand's. Everyone slowly lowered themselves into the water. Once everyone was in, Severus walked over to Harry and Shadow. Harry instantly sat behind him as Shadow sat on his lap. Remus and Dove shared a look and smiled softly at the three. "Is there something I should know about?" Voldemort whispered leaning toward's Remus. "Well... Severus, Shadow and Harry are soul mates" Adel said lowly in front of Remus, Charlie right beside her. "Oh really?" Voldemort asked his eyes sparkling happily. "Yes and if you do anything to hurt them we will kill you" Panther warned a little way away from them with Veela on his lap.

"What do you think their all talking about?" Harry asked curiously as he washed Severus' hair. "Who know's, maybe their trying to see if they hook anyone up?" Shadow asked washing Severus' chest. Severus took the shampoo bottle from Harry and started to lather Shadow's hair. "Are we using the main bed?" Harry asked confusing Severus. "Yes, it's getting to cold in here and the body heat with be useful" Shadow afirmed as Bear swam over to them. "Soo?" she asked grinning. Shadow and Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry blinked. "So what?" he asked soaping up Severus' back. Shadow reached around Severus and started to clean Harry's hair, as Severus washed her back. "When can I expect with babies?" Bear asked innocently.

Everyone was silent after Bear asked that. Shadow looked at Bear with wide eyes, and opened her mouth. Harry quickly covered Severus' ears as Remus dunked under the water. "WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK ME!?" Shadow bellowed out standing up from the water. Bear shrank back in fear and quickly swam to Dove. "Calm down Shadow, it's not like the three of you are having sex or anything" Stag said scolding her. Harry lifted his hands from Severus' ears and Remus came back up for air. "What we do in private is none of your business" Severus said sternly as he tugged Shadow back into his lap and risned her hair. "Is everyone done?" Veela asked before a fight could start. "Yeah, let's get to bed" George said helping his twin out of the tub and then helped Ron. Charlie helped Adel as Dove helped Bear and Minerva.

Voldemort stepped out of the tub behind Lucius and Remus. Harry got out and Severus carried out Shadow. Veela, Stag and Panther jumped out and they looked at the water. "Not as bad as last time" Panther said shrugging. The water was only a murky red instead of blood red. "Well let's get going!" Adel laughed out. "Wait!" Draco yelped out. "Huh? What is it?" Lucius asked confused. "You mean were going out there naked?!" Draco squeaked out. "Dray... were the only one's here" Ron said grinning. Draco nodded and attached himself on Ron's arm. Everyone left the bathroom and started down the hallway again. Shadow rested her head on Severus' shoulder and looked at Harry. "So when do you think that we should complete it?" she asked curiously.

Severus chocked on his spit at that question. "Hmm... maybe next week?" Harry asked back. They all entered the bedroom and the fireplace lit up. Dove walked over to the dresser, but stopped when Charlie called his name. "We don't have to wear clothes tonight" Adel said smiling softly. Dove smiled and nodded and everyone went to the bed. Shadow was sandwiched between Harry and Severus. Veela was on top of Panther, and Adel was next to Voldemort. Lucius hugged Ron to him, as Draco drapped himself over Ron also. Stag was next to Remus, as Minerva was cuddled up with Dove and Bear. Charlie, Wolf and Crow were at the foot of the bed and streched out, snoring away.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow:** So? What do you all think? I am sooo sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter up! But I've had a realllly busy month so far! And I still have to go to a luau, a movie night and a birthday party at a country club! Plus I have to help plan out the party also! I promise to work really hard to try and get the ninth chapter typed up and posted! Thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far!


	10. 9: What the hell was that!

**Title:**** Get Ready For The Real World**

**Summary:**** When Harry goes back to the Dursely's after his fifth year, he meet's some new people. They help him get over Sirius' death, and introduces him to the real world. Sex, drug's, secert allinece's, gang's, street fight's, and rock 'n' roll! It turn's out that the new people can do magic too! But they've never been invited to a school to learn their power's or spell's! This is going to be a long and fun summer! **

**My own character's:**** Shadow, Flame, Adel, Panther, Wolf, Charlie, Mikey, Crow, Flames Vurtue (to Shadow and the other's they call her Flame Eye's), Stag, Bear, Dove, and more! **

**A/N:**** Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's that might be here! Flames are allowed! I would love to know what you all think is wrong with my story! This is taking place in Harry's fifth year, BUT the abuse from the Dursely's will be worse, and everything else will be turned around too! **

**"Talking" **

**'Thoughts' **

_**Writing **_

_**----9----9----9----9----9---9----9----9----9----**_

_Last Chapter: Shadow rested her head on Severus' shoulder and looked at Harry. "So when do you think that we should complete it?" she asked curiously._

_Severus chocked on his spit at that question. "Hmm... maybe next week?" Harry asked back. They all entered the bedroom and the fireplace lit up. Dove walked over to the dresser, but stopped when Charlie called his name. "We don't have to wear clothes tonight" Adel said smiling softly. Dove smiled and nodded and everyone went to the bed. Shadow was sandwiched between Harry and Severus. Veela was on top of Panther, and Adel was next to Voldemort. Lucius hugged Ron to him, as Draco drapped himself over Ron also. Stag was next to Remus, as Minerva was cuddled up with Dove and Bear. Charlie, Wolf and Crow were at the foot of the bed and streched out, snoring away._

**This Chapter: **

Everyone awoke the next morning to a loud banging. "What the hell is that?" Remus grummbled as he hugged Stag to his body tightly. "I dunno..." Fred slurred out on George's chest. "Shadow will you go check?" Ron muttered out into Lucius' chest. After a few moment's of silence everyone bolted up. "SHADOW?!" they all called looking in the bed and then all around the room. "Where is she?!" Harry cried out as everyone fled the room and toward's the banging sound. Everyone skidded to a stop and stood in shock.

They had ran into one of the training room's. Shadow had weapon's flying around her as she flipped over them, counter sparring and shoving her hand out causing balls of air to push the weapon back as another came toward's her. "When the hell did she learn that?" Voldemort asked shocked as Shadow continued to train. "She learned that last night" a deep male voice said to the left of the group. Everyone snapped their head's to the left and was even more shocked. The male looked about in his early twenties, he has elbow length purple hair, tanned skin, grey eyes, buff and is wearing a loose pair of grey jogging pant showing off his muscled chest.

"Who are you?" Severus asked hotly his eyes narrowing. Suddenly all the weapon's dropped to the floor and Shadow flipped over to the group. "What are you all doing up?" she asked fixing her black tank top and red short short's. "We heard all the banging, and when we found you gone we all came running" Harry explained calmly holding onto Severus' hand. "I woke you all up?" Shadow asked curiously as she handed her sword to the unknown male. "Yeah... sis who is that?" Charlie asked confused next to Wolf and Crow. Shadow blinked owlishly for a moment then shook her head. "This is Lucifer Charlie, I called him here last night while you were all asleep" she explained shocking the group even more.

"How about we all talk while over tea?" Lucifer suggested before anyone could speak. "That sound's nice" Minerva said warmly next to Dove and Bear. "How about you all get some clothes on first?" Shadow asked amused with an eyebrow raised. The group blushed as they ran out of the training room and to the bedroom. "You sure made them run fast" Lucifer said amused as he put the sword away on the wall. "Maybe so, but it was damn funny" Shadow admitted as they walked into the living room, causing the fire place to lite up. "It sure has been a while" Lucifer sighed out sinking into one of the couches.

"Yes it has" Shadow agreed sitting across from him as everyone else came into the room. Everyone sat somewhere and stayed quite. "You all want to know why Lucifer is here don't you?" Shadow asked inbetwwen Severus and Harry. "That would be nice" Voldemort said for everyone. Lucifer sighed while streching his leg's out. "Ever since I left hell Lucifer and I have had a connection" Shadow started off slowly. "But how can that be? You were only in hell for ten minutes" Dove spoke curiously from his spot on the end of the couch with Bear in his lap. "That may be true for here in your time, but in hell one minute equals to a hundred year's" Lucifer explained calmly.

"So why did you call Lucifer here last night?" George asked curiously from his spot on his twin's lap. "There has been... a lot of talk down in my place" Lucifer said slowly. "Talk? About what exactly?" Lucius asked seriously as he pulled Ron into his lap. "Dumbledore is a very known man in hell. Many people, wizards and muggle alike, have been sent there because of him. But I've heard that Dumbledore is going mad, he's even killing his own men. Why just last year I met a man by the name of Sirius Black. He told me eveything I needed to know" Lucifer explained boredly as Wolf poked his cheek, since she sat beside him.

"Sirius? He was sent to hell?" Remus asked his eyes shinning painfully. "Yes, but only because Dumbledore fed him a potion that turned him completely dark. Mind, body, soul, etc" Lucifer shurrged out uncaringly. Harry growled low in his throat causing Shadow to nuzzle his neck and Severus to pet his hair calming him down easily. "I have a few question's" Lucifer pooped off with confusing everyone. "Of course, go ahead and ask" Minerva said calmly as she held Bear's hand. "I met two boy's before I came here. Their name's were Flame and Mikey, you know them?" Lucifer asked curiously as he sat up straight.

Everyone was silent as they sat in shock. "Mikey followed him?" Veela asked quitely as Panther held him closely. "I'll take that as a yes you know them. The boy's asked me to give you a messege. They said to forget and live. I'm not sure what that means..." Lucifer admitted trailing off. Shadow, Stag and Charlie chuckled causing everyone to pay attention to the one they were close to. "Live and forget huh?" Charlie asked bitterly causing Crow to hold his hand. "I guess they did remember the old day's" Stag added slowly causing Remus to put his arm around the teen's shoulder. "Could you explain this to us?" Draco asked a bit annoyed as his leg was swung over his father's lap and across Ron's waist.

------------------

**Shadow:** I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. But I forgot I didn't have chapter ten fully done so I need to save the rest until I do finish. I do promise that chapter ten will be longer and put up by the end of the day. I just have to update the rest of my stories and then write/type up the rest to chapter ten. Let me know what you think please? Flames are allowed as always.


End file.
